Rise of the Hell Dragon
by Kirei Ryuusei
Summary: The Hell Dragon, a beast as strong as the Crimson Dragon. Divine wants it but must find the guardians, his former pupils, to achieve it. Yusei and co.must find them before the Arcadia leader does. But what happens when Yusei has history with a guardian?
1. Beginnings

_This is probably my 5__th__ story writing in the course of this summer. I couldn't help it. Okay, so what do I need to do?_

_Yusei: Disclaimer?_

_Jack: Jump off a bridge?_

_Me: Yes the disclaimer! And Jack…I hope I'll kill you soon._

_Yusei: You shouldn't do that, Kirei._

_Me: *sparkles between me and Yusei* Ok…*glares at Jack* You're lucky to have a friend like Yusei around or I'd kill you by now._

_Jack: Whatever._

_Anyway! Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds! However I do own the OC I have in the story! Now let's begin!_

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

It's been two years since the Dark Signers incident and the WRGP. Team 5Ds have remained close if not grown closer within the time. Yusei still holds the title of 'King of Riding Duels' while Crow and Jack have come close against the man. Akiza recently graduated from Duel Academia with high honors, now attending Duel University. Rua and Ruka are still attending the Academia as Ra and Obelisk respectively.

All seemed to be a peace within the jointed Neo Domino City and Satellite. That is until a plea comes to their door.

It was a typical day for the Signers. They gathered in the garage/living space that the former Team Satisfaction members rented. The students were busy working on their homework, occasionally asking for help from Yusei. The said man tapped away at a keyboard, checking, repairing, and making modifications on D-Wheels. His childhood friends worked on the bike's appearance and tweaking minor problems.

The door to the vicinity opened. All eyes fell onto the newcomers to the room. There at the top of the stairs was a man older than the men in the room. Flecks of grey mixed in his hair and the slightest bit of stress wrinkles showed his age but otherwise was Ushio Tetsu. Along his side was his wife, Ushio Mikage. The couple visiting Team 5D wasn't abnormal however, by the expression of their faces there was a grave situation on their hands.

"Something wrong, Ushio?" Yusei asked, wanting to know what burdened the Security officer.

Ushio's face showed his inner turmoil of whether he really wanted to tell his news. Finally he closed his eyes. "I really wish I wouldn't have to burden you with our matters. However…you have heard the recent dangers on the streets and highways?"

Crow rested his chin on the back side of a chair and wondered. "You mean all these duelists crashing lately?"

Mikage nodded. "That is the cover story but the situation is more complex than this. Duelists, with D-Wheels or not, are being attacked. Most are sent away to the hospitals for treatment from scars, bleeding, and such. All that have recover report that they dueled against a cloaked person and felt actual pain from attacks within the duel."

Pencils clattered onto the hardwood table as a textbook slammed close. Attention stood on the red-haired female known as Akiza. "Actual pain?"

Both Tetsu and Mikage nodded in reply. "We have tried to resolve this issue on our own…but…"

"Our officers are getting hurt. We're losing our numbers steadily." the man explained. "If this continues…"

"Wakarimasu _(1)_." Yusei told him. "I don't mind-"

"Wha? But Yusei we're swamped!" the spiky orange-haired man whined.

Blue met grey. "I can't let what happened with 'Ghost' repeat with this, Crow."

Immediately the Blackwing rider hushed. He recalled a conversation mirroring this one. Of Ushio coming in to ask for help when the Yliaster trouble began with Ghost hurting D-Wheelers. He had unintentionally forced his raven-haired friend to reject the plea in order to work on their engines for the WRGP. The result of that action was the hospitalization of Tetsu when he pursued Ghost himself. Crow shuddered at the memory.

"Ah, I got ya, but what can we do?" the holder of the dragon's tail asked.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

"We'll meet back at the shop at midnight if nothing happens." they decided before turning off their communication link. They had split up along the joined cities to increase their odds of finding the threats. All of those able to use D-Wheels took to the streets while anyone else roamed the sidewalks. Everyone had the same idea of what was this 'nuisance' but silently prayed it untrue.

Psychic duelists. And from the sounds of it they appeared unified and organized. Another dread filled the Signers, especially the former Black Rose Witch. The Arcadia Movement. She wished that it wasn't them. It couldn't be them. There was only one leader. Divine. She, Rua, Ruka and Yusei witnessed the Arcadia Movement director be devoured by the Earthbound God. He was dead. Not coming back. The woman thought this but it couldn't repress the shiver that went down her spine.

Her communication link opened. The screen turned to the King of Riding Duels. "Aki, are you alright?"

"It can't be them right?" the plant deck user pondered. "They're gone right?"

Yusei couldn't lie and say 'no it isn't' so he sighed. "We'll find out by the end of th-urgh!"

Someone had bumped into his D-Wheel. The psychic duelist cried. "Yusei!"

"I'll get back to you, Aki." blue spheres stared at her through the screen. The communication line was cutting when the gold-brown eyed lady heard. "Speed World 2 activate!"

A lump formed in her throat. He was dueling right now, undoubtedly with the very thing they were sent to investigate. Akiza knew Yusei could take care of himself, yet it didn't calm her nerves. She had to find him, either to watch him reveal the identity of the mysterious duelists or be the one to haul him to the hospital. Her helmet shook back and forth to erase the latter thought.

Yusei will win.

That's what she had to think. Her gloved hand twisted the handle of her D-Wheel while pressing her foot against the accelerator to speed up. Her route became forgotten as her destination became the duel between Yusei and the threat that disrupted their peace.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

From the top of a tower established between the Satellite and Neo Domino City were five figures. Spheres of red, purple, green, brown, and blue peered below them. A duel was beginning. A figure leaning against the towed commented with a masculine tone. "Taking down random duelists to find what they're looking for, how barbaric…I wonder will this be another patient tonight."

Another figure sitting along the edge hadn't turned when their feminine voice answered "Iie _(2)_. This one won't lose because this is the one Divine-teme _(3)_ despises."

The figure smiled "I can't imagine him going down so easily."

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_Phew! Done with this one! Yay! I don't know how often I can update on this so don't bet on it being everyday or something. As I said, I'm busy with other works and writer's block sucks…so yeah._

_Authoress' Notes:_

1) Wakarimasu: This Japanese term means 'I understand'.

2) Iie: 'No' in Japanese.

3) teme: Japanese word for b******.

_Read and Review. Though if you plan to flame, just walk away now. Till next time, ja ne!_


	2. Discovery

_Hello, hello, It's me coming at ya with the next chapter of the story. Anything else I need to do before I start?_

_Jack: Go to a psychiatrist?_

_Yusei: The disclaimer._

_Me: Thank you once again, Yusei and Jack, I'll go to therapy once you get rid of that ego of yours._

_Yusei: Like that's ever gonna happen._

_Jack: Are you trying to imply something Yusei?_

_Yusei: Not really._

_Me: Before we have another fight between these two, disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds. _

_Yusei: And thank the reviewers_

_Me: Oh yeah!_

_Reviewer Response:_

_**CryingSilverFox: **__Thank you for reviewing. I hope I landed a winner._

_Now to begin the next chapter!_

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Akiza intercepted the path Yusei and the other duelist were taking. They zoomed right before her. She took behind them and honed her D-Wheel to their duel. So far Yusei was losing. Badly. She trailed. "Yusei!"

The said guy glanced back the red-haired Signer. "Aki, stay back. This guy's a psychic duelist."

As if to prove Yusei's claim, the person attacked with his monster, hitting the Warrior and Synchron deck user. He swerved left and right. The raven-haired man gritted his teeth as he tried to stabilize his D-Wheel. "Ore no turn, draw! _(1)_"

He looked at the card and smirked. "I got it."

Akiza saw the duel being turned around by the King of Riding Duels. She sent word to Ushio while Yusei worked his miracle. With a final blow by his Nitro Warrior, the other man's life points plummeted to zero. The deactivated, forcing the psychic duelist to halt. Both Akiza and Yusei cornered him, removing their helmets. "Who are you with? Why are you doing this?"

The man stared past the two. At a tower. On the top, a full moon beamed. Moonlight illuminated the five figures seated atop the tower. His eyes widened in surprise and anger. He cried, ignoring Yusei and Aki's presence. "You! Don't think you all can run forever! We _will_ find you!"

A set of blue eyes stared to where the psychic duelist screamed. He glimpsed at four of the figures before they retreated from his sight. Only one remained sitting, gazing. Blue met red. The lightened silhouette stood. Yusei noted the tanned skin of the girl, along with the mid-back black hair that blew in the night's air. Red eyes turned away, joining her compatriots.

Engines roared. Tires screeched. D-Wheels soared through the sky. They swerved slightly as they landed on the strip the two Signers stood. The traction sounded as the group whizzed past them. Both members of Team 5D watched the D-Wheels' riders. A familiar burning sensation reacted onto the duo's arms. The dragon marks. All the while the psychic duelist in their grasp shouted threats and reached to grab one (and failed miserably).

Red and blue lights flashed behind the Signers as the mysterious bunch disappeared over a curve. Car doors slammed. "Akiza! Yusei!"

They turned to see the Security officer standing before them. He was informed of the psychic duelist's involvement in the duelist attacks. Ushio promised to give an information he could receive from interrogation and advised they return home.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

"So these duelists are looking for someone?" Rua asked after Yusei and Akiza recounted the night's events.

"Sounds like a whole gang of them." the orange-haired Signer piped up. "And from how you explain it, those guys know they're being hunted."

Ruka organized her paper before placing them in her backpack. "Then shouldn't we help them?"

The most cynical of the Team 5D answered. "Why should we?"

"When they passed our marks glowed." Akiza touched her gloved arm where her mark lie. "Doesn't that make it…you know, important?"

All while the five debated on their course of action, a certain twenty-year-old clacked away at a keyboard. Sapphire orbs reflected information glowing on the computer screen. He was never much for words, however the silence from the Riding Duel King intrigued the youngest people present. Rua queried. "What do you think we should do, Yusei?"

His fingers halted. "I don't know. Maybe we should help them but the best course is to wait until Ushio has interrogated the man."

Despite saying 'I don't know' the blue-eyed man already decided he was going to help them, whether or not his friends agreed. Waiting for Ushio's report would only reinforce his conviction, he believed as his thoughts trailed back to the female standing on the tower.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

"Divine-sama. _(2)_" a cloaked person called, kneeling. A man with orange-red hair, propped upon a desk, jerked his head at the mention of his name. A single green eye glared at his subordinate.

"What is it?" he hissed. "Have you found them yet?"

The silhouette retorted. "No sir, however we have received information that may prove useful."

"Useful?" Divine echoed. Cameras were hidden within all D-Wheels and duel disks his army held. Footage from the night's events replayed. That's when he saw two familiar faces and the glow emitting from their wrist. He began to chuckle. The chuckle evolved to laughter. His former student and the nuisance that freed her were able to assist him.

The irony! He thought. "Call all agents back except those used for stealth."

He glanced at a picture across from his desk. The picture showed a fearsome dragon of black scales. Eyes that mimicked fire. It's long slithering shaped created coils. Destruction and ruin lie beneath it's massive form of the canvas. Also underneath the black dragon was a dragon of red and gold. The Crimson Dragon.

With Akiza he thought he could erect the Crimson Dragon. However, that dream, he realized, was impossible with the infuriating man known as Fudo Yusei. Divine had turned to his 'fallout' plan, the terrifying creature in the portrait before him.

_Soon…_the psychic thought, _soon I'll revive the Hell Dragon and make a world for psychic duelists!_

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_Now that everyone knows how to find the mysterious group, who will find them first? The Signers or Divine?_

_Authoress' Notes:_

_1) Ore no turn: This a phrase common to the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise. It is the phrase used to begin a player's turn. The literal meaning of the phrase is 'turn of mine'. It may also be phrased boku no turn (for tough guys and girls) and watashi no turn (watashi is the feminine form for 'I' so it's normally used for girls though I do wonder why Divine and I think it was Rudger use watashi too)_

_2) -sama: this is an honorific, an ending used in Japanese language such as -san, -kun, and -chan. -sama is usually referred to someone who has earned a high amount of respect. Can be used to call a person 'lord' or 'lady'._


	3. Encounter

_What's up? The sky? The ceiling? It's one of the two, I hope for you. It's Kirei Ryuusei with the next chapter! Now that they can find the guardians of the Hell Dragon, what's the next course of action for Team 5Ds and the Arcadia Movement? We'll just have to wait and see…._

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds, if I did Yusei would've smooched Aki already. However! I do own my OC! Also time for my reviewers response:_

_**AnimeKiwi369:**__ Well it's good to know I've got a follower for my story. *bows* Thank you._

_**BbbStrwbrry:**__ I'll work on that…_

_Now on with the story!_

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Yusei was on break along with Crow, Jack, and Akiza. Rua and Ruka were still in school. The group were working on tuning their D-Wheels before they stopped for lunch. The door to garage opened. There in his uniform stood Ushio.

"Konnichi wa _(1)_, Ushio-san." Akiza greeted.

"Yo!"

"Konnichi wa."

"Hmph." _(2)_

Ushio walked down to join the young adults. "We interrogated the man last night. His name is Sakurai Takashi. He didn't say what organization he's from but…"

"But?" the Signers echoed.

Ushio cleared his throat before finishing. "It wasn't necessary."

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_The interrogation room wasn't particularly unique. A small boxed room. Only one wall possessed a door and a large viewing window. A sturdy, bolted down stainless steel table furnished the otherwise hollow facility, accompanied by two black rolling chairs. Above the furnishings lie a single faulty hanging lamp._

_Ushio watched from outside the room as an trained professional paced back and forth. Sakurai Takashi shifted his black eyes in sync with the interrogator. Anxiety gripped his lungs. Panic began to swell in his abdomen._

_The Security officer viewed the hostile conversation between his operative and the criminal. After an hour's time Takashi began a restless rant. Only a few snippets of the yelling stuck with the man._

"_We will capture the guardians for Divine-sama (3)! The Hell Dragon will lead us to a new era!"_

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

"Hell Dragon?" everyone repeated in unison.

The older man scratched his scalp. "I don't know about the subject. When we asked he only repeated 'It'll bring a new world'."

"Sounds like Goodwin all over again." Crow mused. His thought hadn't help lighten the mood. Only with their combined efforts had they stopped Goodwin Rex from creating a new world with him as God. It wasn't the most pleasant memory. However, it did bring up a thought; If another madman plotted the same plan the adolescents foiled two years earlier, wasn't it the Signers' duty to stop the cycle from occurring again?

"I'm sorry I can't be much help to you," the Security officer apologized. "But that is the extent I can inform you."

Akiza shook her head. "You've done enough, arigato _(4)_, Ushio-san."

The man bowed, gesturing his time to depart. Four young adults sat around the table, baffled by the news. "I thought you all said he was eaten by that giant lizard, that model lady had."

"He was." the golden brown eyed woman replied. "It wrapped it's tongue around him and swallowed."

Crow half-jokingly said. "Guess he was too rotten for it's stomach."

The former Black Rose Witch couldn't stand the half-hearted nature her friend was speaking. The revelation of her former mentor tormented the red-head. She had entrusted her life to him, albeit it was for his own gain, but he _had_ accepted her. Until Yusei saved her from both the psychic and herself. Reminiscing on those dark days left the eighteen-year-old with both terror and the slightly bit of elation. Old feelings die hard.

While everyone voiced their opinions about the situation and Divine, only one person remained silent. His gloved fingers rhythmically tapping across a keypad. His fellow Signers were aware the raven-haired man wasn't one for words, yet…the curiosity of what he typed and the fast-paced information reflected in his cerulean eyes overwhelmed their debate.

Finally, the Wheel of Fortune owner demanded. "What is it you are looking at, Yusei?"

Said person paused in his search before responding. "The Hell Dragon. From what I found it says its is formed based on the five elements. Water, fire, earth, air, and void. Each element has a 'familiar' along with a guardian. Combining the guardians supposedly brings about the Hell Dragon."

"Big deal. It's a dragon," the orange-haired man commented. "We also have a dragon you know and we actually can use it."

Instead of answering, the mechanic instead turned the screen to the group. It was a copy of the portrait Divine kept in his office (not that any members of Team 5Ds know that). Expressions of shock swept the room. "That's the Hell Dragon?"

"According to legends' depiction of it, yes." Yusei sighed as he turned to face his friends. "I don't know if Divine is actually out there or not, but, even so if his intentions are to revive that-"

His hand gestured to the screen. Before standing, and balling a fist. "Then I'll fight against him."

"Me as well." the plant-type deck user stood.

The grey-eyed man nodded. "Count me in."

Jack boldly declared. "I, Jack Atlas, will crush anyone who dares try to summon that dragon!"

With that, it was decided. The Signers would find and protect the guardians of the Hell Dragon.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

When the twins finished school, they were told a recap of their discussion. Together the duelists took to the streets. It appeared to be a wild goose chase for most of the Signers since only Yusei and Akiza knew the guardians' identities. Crow, Jack, and Ruka could only base their search on basic characteristics, hair and eye color and their gender. All the Signers however failed to notice the beings trailing them. Arcadia Movement initiated their plan, shadowing the holders of the Crimson Dragon.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

"Ara, ara," Rua complained as he skated on his duel board. "These guardians must be some kind of hermits."

Ruka scolded her twin. "Rua, that's rude to say."

The grey-eyed boy spun around on his Duel Board. "But it's true. We've been searching the city all day. It's not like one'll be in this store here."

His hand gestured to an establishment, a convenience store. Ruka gazed through the large glass windows, when a familiar burning sensation tingled on her arm. A female stepped through the sliding doors, and into the teenage girl. As soon as her grey eyes met the stranger's lavender orbs; she knew. The lady was a guardian.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Crow promised he'd search while he was on his job. He rode his D-Wheel, towards his drop-off destination. The highway stretched before him.

That's when a red and gold accented D-Wheel sped past the Satellite-native. Crow locked a glance at the visor of the person. A glint of green was seen through the dark tinted visor. The dragon's tail glowed underneath his glove. His grey eyes stared incredulously at the illuminating mark and the disappearing rider. "That-!"

He sped up to catch up with the green-eyed D-Wheeler, however the crimson vehicle accelerated over the curve. When Crow reached the curve, the D-Wheel and its owner disappeared. Their path lost to the Signer.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Akiza cruised about the city streets. The guardians…she tried to remember the evanescent moment she was able to glimpse at them. Already had the time gap had blurred her memory. Mentally she cursed.

She wanted to find them so badly. Knowing Divine, despite his ultimate goal of reviving the Hell Dragon, Akiza knew he would never deal with normal people. (Thus why he despised Yusei.) That meant the guardians were psychic duelists, like herself. She felt able to relate to them. Feared, hated, deceived, and escaping. A process Aki went through and hoped she would be able to help them.

However, the challenge proved trying to find these elusive guardians…She searched in the commercial district. Her golden-brown eyes trailed to the sidewalks where people milled about. Street vendors presented their wares. A violin's melody wafted along with the scent of the local delicacies. Its gentle tones contrasted with the bustle of Neo Domino City.

The red-head drew closer to the music. She halted at a light, and realized the source of the music. On the street a young man was playing a violin with it's case open with coins and bills deposited into it. His albino skin rested at the chin rest, while navy blue locks strayed to his closed eyes.

Aki listened when a her mark illuminated through her riding suit. Abruptly the music halted. An apology given as the man packed his instrument. She wondered why he would stop, especially when a crowd began to gather to hear his music. Realization hit her like bricks. He had to be a guardian!

Her revelation came too late. He was heading down the sidewalk in the opposite direction to him. The former Black Rose Witch made a U-Turn as soon as the light was green. She trailed him when he took down an alleyway. Akiza followed, making a sharp right, just in time to see the guy get onto a D-Wheel with another person.

Tires screeched as they sped off. A familiar red and white D-Wheel followed. Yusei!

The Signer caught up to her comrade. "You found one too."

"Ah." Yusei answered, glancing ahead. They headed towards the highways between the two sections of Neo Domino City. The mysterious riders continued their course, weaving through traffic to shake off the holders of the Crimson Dragon.

The distance between them increased. The dark-haired rider called. "Matte _(5)_!"

The unknown D-Wheeler refused to halt, instead accelerating, causing her passenger to wrap his hands around them. Yusei then cried. "Matte, Kiseki!"

Kiseki? Akiza wondered if that was the person's name. If it was, how did Yusei know it? She couldn't explain why but she belt a twinge of anger. She clenched her handlebar.

Neither of the trailing Team 5D's members could see but the driver was smirking. A feminine voice hollered. "Good to see you again, Yusei! It's been a few years! As much as I'd like to reminisce but-"

Suddenly, the woman turned sharply enough to spin around and face the two. Her darkened visor stared when two red spheres glowed through them. Both of Signers' D-Wheels suddenly released air, as if they had lost a duel. They slowed to a halt, while the silver D-Wheel raced towards them.

She went into the gap between the deactivated D-Wheels. Her voice lowered to where only the indigo-eyed man could hear. "-involving yourself with us is dangerous."

The two could only stare, helpless, as the two rode, and jumped off the side of the road. They landed on an empty highway below. The D-Wheel took for an alternate path, away from the Signers.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Wheel of Fortune zoomed around the multiple pathways connecting the former Satellite and Neo Domino City. He watched as 'commoners' as he declared duel each other on the dueling lanes. Jack Atlas revved his D-Wheel, leaving no trace behind him.

Beside him a rider came up in their forest green D-Wheel. They accelerated along, when his mark tingled. The rider was who he was looking for.

_What luck_ he thought. He kept the pace with the rider. The D-Wheeler, noticing the sudden follower, began to increase their speed. Jack followed suit, forcing the mysterious rider to try maneuvers to shake off their tailgater.

Annoyed and impatient, Jack was determined to talk with the person. He did the only thing he knew. HE activated his duel disk and cried. "Speed World 2, set!"

"Duel mode-Auto-Pilot, Stand-by." both vehicles called.

Both D-Wheels made their way into a duel lane. The rider looked around, and realized they had absolutely no choice. They had to duel. The thought hadn't pleased them so…

Both duelists cried. "Riding duel, acceleration!"

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_Okay, done! I'm on vacation and writing this…so…yeah if it was shorter than you expect. So now the Signers have met the guardians, what's going to happen next? Will the guardian accept help or reject it? Also, how does Yusei know one of the guardians? Find out next chapter!_

_Authoress' Notes:_

_1) Konnichi wa: Japanese phrase for 'good afternoon' or 'hello'._

_2) The order of who said what: Crow, Yusei, then Jack._

_3) -sama: Honorific for a person earning a high degree of respect._

_4) Arigato: Japanese word for 'thanks'. Arigato gozaimasu is the formal way meaning 'thank you very much'._

_5) Matte: The Japanese word for 'wait'._


	4. Acceleration! Demon VS Ninja!

_It's the next update! So let's get down to it: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds._

_Reviewer Response:_

_**AnimeKiwi369:**__ Thanks, I'm glad you can't wait so here's your reward, the next chapter._

_**BbbStrwbrry:**__ Oh, it is! Hm…I don't know why I wrote it as grey. Uh…I mentioned in the first chapter that two years have past, making Akiza 18 and in college. That's why she isn't in in class with the twins. Thank you for the color fix!_

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

**Jack: 4000 VS Enemy: 4000**

Both riding duelists pounded on their accelerators. Both D-Wheel s sped towards the first corner. The first over, the first turn. Jack didn't have to get first turn but it didn't mean he didn't want to. His Wheel of Fortune went on the outer rim while the green D-Wheel designed somewhat like Crow's leaned in. The enemy had gotten there first.

"Watashi no turn, draw."

**Enemy: LP: 4000/ Speed Counter: 1**

**Jack: LP: 4000/ Speed Counter: 1**

The person revealed their feminine voice. "I play Apprentice Shinobi in defense mode."

A young boy clad in red with a cover over his mouth. A headband wrapped around his neck with a kunai in his hand. He kneeled on one knee before turning blue.

_Apprentice Shinobi: ATK: 1000/DEF: 500_

"And set one card, turn end." the girl said.

**Jack: LP: 4000/ Speed Counter: 2**

**Enemy: LP: 4000/ Speed Counter: 2**

The former King scowled as he called. "Ore no turn, draw! I can special summon Vice Dragon if you have one monster on your field. But it's ATK and DEF are halved."

_Vice Dragon: ATK: 1000/1200_

"Attack Apprentice Shinobi!" the Wheel of Fortune owner ordered. The boy was crushed, turning to pieces. His opponent didn't appear fazed.

"Next I summon Dark Resonator!" Jack declared.

_Dark Resonator: ATK: 1300/DEF: 300_

A white gloved hand extended forward. "I'm tuning my Dark Resonator and Vice Dragon! The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to it's creation shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Demon's Dragon!"

The Signer's dragon let out a cry. _Red Demon's Dragon: ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000._

"Ike _(1)_, Red Demon's Dragon! Direct Attack! Absolute Power force!" the blonde duelist cried. A blast from the dragon's fist slammed at the lady's D-Wheel.

Green rode through the smoke. A hand reached to the side revealing a card. "Trap Activate, Last Minute Escape. When I'm attacked directly, the attacking monster's ATK points are halved until the End Phase."

Jack growled. "I set one card. Turn end."

**Enemy: LP: 2500/Speed Counter: 3**

**Jack: LP: 4000/Speed Counter: 3**

"Watashi no turn, draw." his opponent announced. "I play Speed Spell-Solemn Oath. It reduces my speed counters by one and I gain 2 speed spells for every card I discard."

She held up two cards before they were sucked into the graveyard. "Now I summon Contract Familiar _(1)_ in ATK mode"

A furry ball appeared. It unfurled to reveal a white and black four-tailed fox. _Contract Familiar: ATK: 600/DEF: 800_.

"When Contract Familiar is successfully summoned I can summon any level 4 level monster from my deck. I choose Ruthless Wanderer _(2)_!"

Wind rustled before revealing the duel monster. It was a figure whose body was mostly obscured by a cloak with sleeves. From the coat peaked the hilt of a sword. A straw hat shadowed it's face. _Ruthless Wanderer: ATK: 1500/ DEF: 900 _"I'm tuning my Ruthless Warrior with my Contract Familiar."

(4 + 4=8) The fox swished it's tail revealing rings. Ruthless Wanderer jumped into the air, reverting to 4 stars. A fingerless gloved hand point towards the sky. "Sacrifice in order to preserve that which is precious! Behold the one true shinobi path! Synchro Summon! Kunoichi Geisha (3)!"

From the combination of the tuner and the monster emerged the woman's favorite monster. _Kunoichi Geisha: ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000_.

"Next I play Speed Spell-Forbidden Scrolls. By giving up 4 of my speed counters, I can raise Kunoichi Geisha's ATK points by 1500 until the End Phase." the guardian informed. _Kunoichi Geisha: ATK: 4500/DEF: 2500. _"Kunoichi Geisha, attack his Red Demon's Dragon! Dance of the Sakura Blades!"

The duel monster held out her hands a made wave motion to unfurl two fans with knives in the ends. She twirled around the Red Demon's Dragon. A shower of cherry blossom petals fluttered around the dragon. Suddenly the shower became a torrent. Scars appeared onto Jack's ace monster. It let out a pained roar before it was destroyed. The pink petals headed to Jack to inflict the damage. He howled when he felt the petals strike like knives.

Jack grit his teeth. "Trap card open, Rage Resynchro! I send materials to the graveyard to summon a Synchro monster from the graveyard. Be revived, Red Demon's Dragon!"

"When you activate a trap card on my turn Kunoichi Geisha must be switched to defense mode. I set two cards, turn end."

**Jack: LP: 2500/Speed Counter: 4**

**Enemy: LP: 2500/Speed Counter: 2**

"Ore no turn!" Jack cried, drawing his card. "So that is your ace monster, chibi?"

"Chibi?" the guardian repeated. "Just when I think I can't hate you enough as it is, you give me another reason to just annihilate you, you arrogant teme _(4)_!"

He easily had gotten under the D-Wheeler's skin just by his aura. It pissed her off, and this forced duel hadn't improved her impression of the former King of Riding Duels. Jack was aware of this and was going to use this to figure something about the group. "I will address you as I please until I know my opponent's name."

A huff came from the girl "The name's Kai! Get that engraved into your thick skull, you jerk! As for Kunoichi Geisha, she's not my ace monster! Keep annoying the hell outta me, and I just might show it!"

"Nani _(5)_?" shock couldn't be shaken from him. How could it _not_ be her ace monster? It was as strong as his soul, Red Demon's Dragon. But of course, he also had a few tricks up his sleeve. He was trembling not with fear but excitement. He'd show Kai just who was in the King. "I summon Dark Sprocketer in ATK mode. Now I play Speed Spell-Angel's Baton. When I have two or more counters I can draw two cards."

He drew and looked before discarding one. "Red Demon's Dragon, thanks to Rage Resynchro gain 500 ATK points!"

_Red Demon's Dragon: ATK: 3500/DEF: 2000._

"Crush Kunoichi Geisha, Absolute Power force!" The ninja was smashed by the attack. "Trap activate, Pedigree of the Destruction Deity! With this Red Demon's Dragon can attack once more. Direct attack!"

A face down card revealed itself. "Trap card open, Comrade's Sacrifice. By removing a monster from my graveyard from play, all battle damage goes to zero."

"I play Revival Gift!" he declared "With it I revive Flare Resonator and you receive two Gift Fiend Tokens."

_Gift Fiend Token: ATK: 1500/DEF: 1500._

"Now you will see my true power." the former King announced. "I am tuning my Dark Sprocketer, Flame Resonator, and my Red Demon's Dragon! The ruler's and devil will now unite with the wild soul! Synchro Summon! Appear, Scar-Red Nova Dragon!"

In all it's majesty did the dragon appear before Kai. She couldn't help the expression of awe and reverence. "Turn end!"

**Kai: LP: 2500/Speed Counters: 3**

**Jack: LP: 2500/Speed Counters: 3**

"I'll admit, I'm impressed Jack Atlas, that's why I'll take you on with all I have!" Kai drew a card. She directed her tone towards her opponent. "Watashi no turn!"

"First I summon Mischievous Assassin in ATK mode." she called. _Mischievous Assassin: ATK: 200/ DEF: 0 _"Next I activate Apprentice Shionbi's effect. By releasing a monster on the field, I can revive any card that has 'shinobi' or 'kunoichi' in their name. Resurrect from slumber, Kunoichi Geisha!"

"I am tuning my Mischievous Assassin with the Gift Fiend Token and Kunoichi Geisha!" her hand reached for the heavens as a light flashed. "Rooted to the ground, unbending, unyielding to all! Sprouting from Mother Nature's blossoms, arise a terrifying force! Synchro Summon! Seismic Nymph _(6)_!"

_Seismic Nymph: ATK: 3700/ DEF: 3000_

"Battle!" Kai ordered. "Savage Nymph gains 500 ATK points for every card with 'shinobi' or 'kunoichi' in my graveyard! I have 3! It gains 1500 ATK points to make it's total 5200! Now go Seismic Nymph, Avalanche Burst!"

"I activate Scar-Red Nova Dragon's effect!" Jack informed. "By removing Scar-Red Dragon from play I can negate your attack."

"What?"

The black and red dragon roared as it was released, leaving a barrier to protect Jack from the rain of boulders that shot towards him. "And it returns to the field if it's been removed by this effect."

Kai, miffed and anxious, retorted. "Turn end."

**Jack: LP: 2500/Speed Counter: 4**

**Kai: LP: 2500/ Speed Counter: 4**

"It's time to feel the wrath of my fighting soul!" the blonde duelist told the rider before him. "Scar-Red Nova gains 500 points for every tuner in my graveyard! There are four, totaling 2000! Making Red-Scar Nova Dragon's ATK points 5500! Battle! Attack, Burning Soul!"

A fiery inferno engulfed the Nymph. Suddenly a card flipped over. "Trap activate, Double-Edged Sword! Since Seismic Nymph has been destroyed in battle, this card deals both players damage equal to half of it's ATK points!"

A beautifully crafted sword that had two prongs on each end of the hilt floated in the middle of the field. It extended towards both D-Wheelers. Pain surged through their bodies.

**Jack: LP: 0**

**Kai: LP: 0**

'Defeat' flashed in red lights before air released from their D-Wheels. They slowed to a halt. Jack removed his helmet. Kai stood from her ride and walked over to the Signer. WHAP! A punch connected with his left temple. The sudden attack unbalanced the man, causing him to fall from his Wheel of Fortune. Bewildered and angered, the Satellite-native held his cheek. "What the hell was that for?"

"That." Kai removed her helmet. Black braids cascaded over her shoulders Tanned skin and chocolate eyes displayed their disdain. "Was for challenging me out of nowhere! Baka _(7)_! A better question is why the hell did you even start a duel with me?"

A familiar glow resonated through his white glove. "For this purpose. You're a guardian for the Hell Dragon, aren't you?"

"If I am? What? You're gonna force me to summon it for you?" sarcasm dripped from the young woman.

Scowling from her remarks Jack yelled. "Baka! I have no need for such a thing! Only reason I dare involve myself with the likes of you is so _you_ don't resurrect that beast!"

"Me?" Kai incredulously echoed. "I don't have the desire to do that. Me nor my nakama _(8)_…we're hiding because we want to be _away_ from anyone that wishes for the Hell Dragon."

Jack was never good with being nice. That was usually why Yusei was around to prattle the friendship nonsense he had so often preached. And his social skills with those of the opposite sex often led to unintentional insulting. So he opted for the type of attitude that made girls swoon. "Hmph, you're doing quite the job at it. My friends can certain do better."

Her mouth began to form her next quip when a beeping can from her D-Wheel. A voice spoke. "Kai? Kai? Are you there? Speak to me!"

The petite rider walked over to her screen. "Speaking."

"Thank god. I got a signal that you were dueling. Was it those Arcadia temes?" the sound wondered. Jack listened to the voice. It was familiar. He knew it. That's what his gut told him at least.

A curt shaking of her head answered. "No, just some jerk."

Crow always seemed to the be one that could get under the blonde's skin but this…this…_chibi_ absolutely infuriated him. "Who are you calling jerk?"

"Yare yare _(9)_ first Yusei now Jack." the feminine voice chided. "Kai-chan, I'll be there in a few seconds, 'kay? Just be ready."

The monitor went black. Kai reattached her helmet. A buzz of an accelerating D-Wheel could be heard. From behind a glint of sunshine reflecting off the oncoming vehicle. Jack turned and was blinded by the bouncing light. A hushed tone rang to his ear. "Give up searching."

Purple eyes focused in time to watch Kai mount onto her D-Wheel. Tires screeched as the engine whinnied to life. She popped a wheelie as she blazed down the road, tailing the unknown savior. Unfortunately, Jack was unable to follow the duo as his Wheel of Fortune still remained out of commission. Just what was the person that assisted his opponent?

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

"Look kid," the lady finally spoke to the twins. "If you with Arcadia-"

"We're not!" Rua piped up. "We're the good guys that are trying to help you!"

A sudden noise silence the energetic teen's declaration. Laughter. An eerie laughter that rung in the twins' ears once before. Years ago…Incredulous about their hunch faced the source of the sound. Sweat dribbled cool against Rua and Ruka's necks.

There unscathed, saved for a grotesque wound covered by red-orange hair, was the leader of the Arcadia movement. A bemused smirk graced his lips. Before a frightened whimper could come from either of the golden iris siblings a venomous hiss spat. "Divine."

The smirk only grew into a smile. "It's good to see you again too, Lillian."

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_I don't and I repeat the words DON'T want to hear anything about the length of this chapter! It was xxxxx to just try and make a duel. Do you know how much work goes into it? I have to learn the character's deck, create cards, keep a count of life points and speed counters, and then do battle calculations! It's a long tiring process! So any flamers, stay the hell out! _

_Sorry if I seem crabby but it's 3 in the morning and I refused to go to bed till I finished. What I do need to know is if you really want me to continue writing duels or just skip to the end? Please let me know._

_Authoress' Notes:_

1) Ike: Japanese word for 'go'.

2) Ruthless Wanderer: ..

3) Kunoichi Geisha: .com/image/anime%20girl%20kunoichi/MusicLife_06/Anime%

4)teme: Japanese word for 'b******'

5)Nani: Japanese word for 'what'

6)Seismic Nymph: .com/image/anime%20girl%

7)Baka: Japanese word for 'idiot' or 'fool'. Aho is the same thing however baka is more rude.

8)Nakama: Japanese word meaning 'friends', 'comrades', and loosely 'family'. If you've ever listened to Yusei then you know this word.

9)Yare: A word that mean 'my' and 'dear' and can be used to say 'oh my', 'dear me', 'my gosh', etc. In this case it was used to say 'my, my'.


	5. The Water Guardian

_Kirei is back again, and going to get jumped by my sisters when I get back home. But for now I'm writing to you all!_

_Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-OH 5Ds!_

_Claimer: I own this plot and my characters!_

_Reviewer Responses:_

_**AnimeKiwi369:**__ I noticed from your story, which I need to say, your duels were good!_

_**The Red King:**__ I still broke a rule? DAMMIT! All those hours of going back and forth between the cards and rules…wasted. JK! Thanks, I don't get when a duel monster can't attack so yeah…_

_**BbbStrwbrry:**__ I actually delayed on the chapter because of bad internet connection. Spacing out the duels…brilliant! I was about to cry at the thought of writing at least four more duels. Yes, Divine is in the building._

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

"You look well," Divine casually commented. "Less sickly than before. Is that because of Kiseki?"

"That's not your concern. Why are you here?" the lady, Lillian, caustically retorted.

The green-eyed man stuffed a hand into his trench coat and glanced at the sky, like he was an average citizen. "I cannot just have day with one of my prized students?"

"I'm not one of your 'prized students' any more," Lillian answered, her eyes darting around the surroundings. Her hands ready to reach for her deck as she noticed the hidden D-Wheels. "but I doubt this is just a pleasant coincidence considering the security shadowing you."

A dry chuckle came from the Arcadia Movement leader. "I see your observance hasn't slipped, I'm glad but does you no good."

The brunette psychic glared, and mentally decided the best route for escape as the alleyway to her left. Divine appeared to have guessed her intentions as he responded. "You can run all you want Lilli, but then again what would happen if those two kids happened to get in an accident?"

She whipped her head, brown locks swaying, back to where he gestured. Two men had a grasp on Rua and Ruka. Mentally, the lavender-eyed woman cursed Divine. He was aware of her weak point for those younger than herself.

She had to reverse the situation. Her eyes glanced around for something, anything. The solution came as the items in her groceries. Focusing her mental energy into the liquids inside Lillian hadn't taken her eyes moving from her former teacher and the siblings, the liquids reached the bottom of the paper bag. Her hand rested over the spot as she began moving and shaping the liquids to her will.

Two solid forms were created within her grasp. Suddenly she dropped her groceries and flung two frozen shards at Rua and Ruka's captors. Surprised and impaled by the projectiles, the two men released the thirteen year olds. Lillian declared. "Hurry and run!"

The twins activated their Duel Boards and began to take off. Not before the older of the two grabbed the guardian's wrist and drug her onto his board. But not before Divine was able to use one of his cards to shoot a fireball. Lillian conjured the fluid she had left to deflect it, singeing her wrists. The blue and pink Duel Boards weaved through crowds and snaked in alleyways. Confused by the rescue, the adolescent demanded. "What the hell are you doing? This has nothing to do with you!"

"It does when a guy like Divine is around." Rua replied in a surprise show of maturity. "Now hold on!"

Boosters kicked in, forcing the lady to do as he instructed. (Though it'd be a bit weird since she's taller) Lillian, both grateful and agitated by her saviors, wondered. "Who are you both anyway?"

The blue-green-haired teenager chuckled before answering. "I'm Rua! And that is my imouto _(1)_, Ruka. And you are?"

"Lillian. Yume Lillian."

"So, Lilli-chan then!" He laughed. A gasp escape the fair-skinned guardian. Her mind recalled a similar conversation. The one that led to a friendship with their unofficial leader. _Then I'll just call you Lilli-chan, 'kay?_

Her reverie was broken when thoughts not her own flooded her mind. Lillian was reading ideations that practically chanted Divine's name. Mind reading was Lillian's psychic ability however she was remained unable to silence them. Normally she could channel thoughts so she didn't exactly listen to the them, but the mass of thoughts were overwhelming her brain. Suddenly a malicious chuckle, rang above the discord. Divine. A sharp pain reacted in her head, causing her to hold a hand to her hip-long hair.

"Daijobu desu ka? _(2)_" Ruka asked, sensing the unease in the brunette.

"Divine…and other psychic duelists are following us." Lillian's voice strained. "Just…just let me off. I can handle myself."

Golden irises widened in shock. Rua imagined "That nut?"

"Those thugs?" Ruka echoed his thoughts.

Both simultaneously replied. "Not a chance!"

Ignoring the twins' words, she stepped off the Duel Board, sprinting towards the main streets. Realizing the loss of weight, Rua swerved to halt, also stopping his sister. Both turned to pursue the guardian. Fire and smoke rising into the air alerted the Signer and her sibling to the fleeing lady.

At the scene, Lillian ducked to avoid being burned by a fireball before tumbling to miss the swing of a sword. She was taking Divine and so far…he had the advantage. Her ankle-high boots swung in a roundhouse kick, knocking Divine across the face. That left her unguarded to Hinotama.

Fiery spheres crashed against her body. Unable to repress the pain she let out a cry of agony as she collapsed. She grasped a wound bleeding in her leg. All the while the green-eyed psychic enjoyed the struggle against his pupil. A technologic skateboard collided with the back of the psychic-type deck user. Rua landed besides the injured guardian.

"What are you doing here?" purple eyes filled with frustration glared. "You're only in the way, get out of here."

Her response came as a multitude of blows. Within a few minutes, minions were lying on the ground, unconscious. Huffing with bruises and scratches on his sun-kissed skin, Rua stood. Shortly after the events of the World Riding Duel Grand Prix the Morphtronic deck user asked (actually it was more like pleaded) to his older brother figures to teach him to fight, in order to better protect his sister.

The thirteen-year-old then held up his duel disk in defense against Psychic Sword. "Teme _(3)_…"

The boy scowled as he tried to withstand the physical strength advantage Divine held over him. Rua then kicked the man in the abdomen and giving an uppercut, effectively knocking him out. The Duel Academy student swiped his board, and this time Ruka offered her hand to Lillian. "Please, Lillian-san, you won't be able to fend them all off yourself. We'll help so, please…"

Maybe it was the way her golden eyed glimmered, almost like on the verge of shedding tears. Or it was the compassion in her voice. But somehow it convinced the lavender-eyed woman to accept the twins' help.

They began riding off when all of the Arcadia recovered and ready to chase. Duel Boards were a good transportation but it was nowhere near as fast as D-Wheels. It also didn't help that they headed towards duel lanes connecting Neo Domino and the former Satellite. Lillian didn't bring duel disk with her, so she couldn't activate her cards. Purple eyes reflected the gaining pursuers. She turned to Ruka and noted the metal device on her wrist.

"Please let me use your duel disk." she said. An expression of bafflement graced the golden-eyed teenager before she handed her pink duel disk. Strapping the machinery on the slender wrist. Lillian placed a card down. "Tsunami Udrine! _(4)_"

The duel monster slowly raised her hands. Water began to rise to her command. Waves lapped onto the sides of the tube-like road. The salt water seeped overhead. It flooded the lane, causing the members of Arcadia to lose control. Though Divine managed to survive the onslaught and continued to trail them, bombarding Lillian's mind with a plethora of messages.

Fair-skinned hands grasped her brown locks. Her lavender orbs clenched shut, her concentration broken. Tsunami Udrine disappeared as the psychic lost her balance. She fell off the board and splashed onto the now dwindling fluid. Divine, not failing to miss an opportunity, summoned Telekinetic Shocker.

The monster discharged electricity. It surged through the water before reaching its target. A scream emitted from the teenager. She instantly lost consciousness. Both twins turned back to reach for the guardian.

Green eyes narrowed in disgust as he used Hinotama, releasing fireballs hurtling towards the sea foam-haired siblings. Rua and Ruka steered their Duel Boards towards the edges of the lane. Divine's hand grasped Lillian's wrist. Kicking in the boosters, Rua skated towards his new acquaintance while Ruka rode along the side of the tunnel. She grasped a card and tossed it into the Arcadia Movement leader's D-Wheel engine, causing it to shut down.

Rua yanked the older girl from her former teacher before they hightailed away.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

The other four Signers arrived earlier than the twins. All having a meeting with one of the guardians. All losing their opportunity to ask questions, losing their chance to help the elusive guardians. They were gathered around a table, exchanging their encounters. That was when the four duelists realized their youngest members were absent.

As if reading their minds, the door opened. Rua poked his head in. "Tadaima _(5)_, we brought company."

Rather than give a greeting back to the student, Jack huffed. "If it's those other brats you call friends then go away."

The sea foam green-haired boy crossed his arms. "They're not brats!"

"Rua!" Ruka called from outside, out of the other Team 5D's members, "Now's not the time."

Her brother and her both disappeared from view. The dragon marks began to glow. Instantly they understood they were dealing with one of the Hell Dragon's protectors. From the open door the thirteen-year-olds hauled in a woman, younger than Akiza, with straight chocolate brown locks that wrapped around her hips. Smoke-damaged fishnets were on her arms from the elbow to the wrist. A body-hugging black shirt that wrapped around like Oriental shirt covered her along with light-wash jeans and white motorcycle boots.

The men helped the siblings carry the unconscious stranger inside while Akiza went for the first aid kit. They settled her onto the couch. Alcohol cleansed the wound before bandages were wrapped around her thigh. Then the Signer plus Rua awaited the guardian to awake.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

A moan alerted the group of their guest awakening. She shifted her head before purple spheres opened. Akiza walked over to the mind reading brunette. The first words from Lillian came as "Izayoi-san?"

Replying to the formal way of her name, the said college student made eye contact with the guardian. Instantly her mind was pulled back to her days within the Arcadia Movement. She recollected beckon of 'Izayoi-san' from a girl one year her junior, with brilliant eyes the color rivaling lilacs. Akiza gasped as if she was sucker-punched in the stomach. "Lillian-san."

"You know her?" Rua pondered.

"Yeah…" the memories flooded back and suddenly…suddenly she could recognize the relationship with the psychic. Lillian was a physically frail, her skin sickly and her body gaunt. However what she lacked physically she made up mentally. Despite occasional…insanity lapses, the younger girl proved herself as a skilled mind reader. "We both were…in high favor with Divine a while back."

Crow questioned. "So Divine didn't have one favorite?"

Yusei mentally cringed at the mention of 'Divine' and 'favorite', unable to forget the encounter with the Arcadia leader. How he subjected people like guinea pigs, killing innocents like Toby. And that he had Akiza as his favorite because of her ability to endure the suffering. Just the thought angered the King of Riding Duels. And to find he had more…left him speechless, well more speechless than before.

"If you possessed an unique or powerful asset, you were his favorite." Lillian pointed out.

"You mean like you and the other Hell Dragon guardians?" Rua piped up.

Lillian, reluctantly, nodded. In her mind she could at least share this information in repayment to tending to her wounds while the red-haired psychic seemed lost in thought. As Divine's more…high favored subordinates, she knew more employees. Her mind only registered 3 special status psychics within her time in the Arcadia Movement. "But there's only two other than you and I. There was…one with purple hair and really loud…The other…I don't know. All I know is that he's a guy and that he always wore hoods over his eyes."

All while the two were conversing, the other Signers and Rua listened. Akiza talking about her past, much less the dark organization she helped, was rare. Also, finding just a little more about any of the guardians felt valuable to them. Lillian sighed. "That's Liam and Azure. But another of the guardians was a recent addition and Divine's well, 'restrictive', with the other."

"Restrictive?" Ruka repeated, in curiosity.

"She's special, at least that's what that…teme's belief is. She's as stronger if not stronger than Izayoi-san." Team 5D's was informed. "That and…he's wary of her because…"

"Nani? _(6)_" the Blackwing owner asked when her pause extended.

The blonde riding duelist demanded. "Spit it out!"

Not flinching at Jack's outburst, lavender orbs stared straight at a brick wall. "She's a rebellious duelist from the Satellite."

Yusei appeared to almost ask something when they all heard a ringing. The chirp sang from within Lillian's jean pocket. Purple eyes shot an apologizing look before pulling it out. A faint click of a button, she connected to her caller.

Before she could even give a greeting, "Lilli-chan, are you alright? Liam said that you weren't at the meeting place. Is it that teme? If it is…"

"Kiseki." the teenage duelist called her friend's name to hush her. However the name did gain surprised expressions. "I'm fine, sorry for worrying you."

A helmeted rider was on her screen as she spoke. "I'll coming to get you, where are you?"

Lillian gave a nervous laugh as she covered her phone and sheepishly asked for the address.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Screeching from tires sounded outside. An engine shutting down was heard from outside smoke coated windows. The door opened, revealing Lillian's friend and a familiar face to the older men of the room.

Red eyes scanned the people and a smirk formed on the guest's face. Her voice rang clear. "Well, I guess fate's too strong to resist this time. Ossu _(7)_, Yusei, Jack, Crow."

"You know her?" Rua deferred to his older brothers.

This time Jack spoke. "Kuroiomoi Kiseki. A childhood friend and a member of Team Satisfaction."

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_Yeah…I didn't really care about writing this chapter. I needed something to bridge things and get some things explained so…yeah. The next chapter will be better I promise._

_Authoress' Notes:_

_1) imouto: Younger sister_

_2) daijobu desu ka: Are you alright?_

_3) teme: b******_

_4) Tsunami Udrine: Lillian's ace monster, and one of the 'familiars' that all the guardians have. If it weren't apparent by her actions, she's the water guardian._

_5) Tadaima: A Japanese phrase that's said in a house when a person returns home. It can be translated as 'I'm home'._

_6) Nani: what_

_7) Ossu: What's up?_


	6. Memories

_Hey everyone, I think you know the name by now. For those that don't it's Kirei Ryuusei hitting you guys with another update. As always, I do not own Yu-gi-oh 5Ds but I do own my plotline and OC._

_Reviewers Response:_

_**AnimeKiwi369:**__ Hehehe, I was just waiting to unveil that surprise. And maybe…I'll shock again in this chapter._

_**BbbStrwbrry:**__ Do know of another spell check thing? I usually just run them through my word processor spelling and grammar check. Also….I assure, I'll let you meet all the guardians, in time._

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Ignoring the looks she received, Kiseki walked over to her companion. Red eyes stared intently at all the visible wounds. "Was it really bad?"

"Nope!" Lillian cracked a smile. "In fact I did just fine until he decided to cheat!"

"That's Divine for ya." the lady nodded. "I brought your bike. Go ahead of me, I'll meet you in a few."

The brunette water guardian warily asked. "You're not gonna, you know…"

An expression of feint hurt graced the Satellite-native. "Why Lilli-chan! I'm shocked you would believe that I do nothing more than violence! I swear to you, I won't use my fists. This is a…personal visit."

Believing in the sincerity of her friend's promise, the purple-eyed nodded. She was also curious as to how her tan-skinned comrade knew the men in the room. But, she decided, Kiseki could also be teased at home into talking. Four against one. The raven-haired woman was good by not _that_ good.

Once the sound of an engine faded from earshot, red eyes turned to Team 5Ds. "Look, I want to make this as short and clear as I can: Stop. Tracking. Us."

"We only want to help."

A bitter laugh came from the guardian. "Help? You were helping just fine when you didn't know we existed. Because of you _helping_ us, it's almost gotten Kai captured and has injured Lilli. Haven't you realized that the Arcadia Movement have been shadowing you this whole time? It's only thanks to you Signers we've been put in danger."

Jack stood, his form towered above his former teammate's, demanded. "And what else are we expected to do? Allow psychic duelists to run rampant while you all hide? You've grown cowardly, Kiseki."

"Cowardly?" she repeated, unafraid of the height gap between them. "Maybe so, I'll be cowardly, foolish, anything horrible or stupid, as long as my nakama _(1) _are safe. But then again, I suppose you wouldn't know that now would you, King?"

Her comment was below the belt. Evidently, she knew the truth of Jack's appearance in Neo Domino City years ago. Yet Jack redeemed himself for his deeds as a Signer. Crow and Yusei were the ones to step between the two. Jack and Kiseki got along just like the former king did with Crow, so it was best to break them up before their squabbling escalated to something else.

"I don't know what to do about the psychic duelists running around," the lady admitted, calming her temper "However that isn't my concern. My only concern is that I protect what's most important to me. That's why I'm warning you now, stay outta our lives. If any of them get involved with that teme _(2)_ because of you, I assure you the next time we meet, a malfunctioning D-Wheel is the least of your problems."

With her last threat, the former Team Satisfaction member turned to leave. A gloved hand gripped the adolescent's elbow. "Kiseki, what happened? This isn't like you."

"Yusei," melancholy echoed in her tone. "that girl and all that happened with her, is history."

Her arm tugged from Yusei's grip. Ebony locks swayed with her movements. Without a single glance did the lady exit the living space. A roar of an engine flared from outside before it faded as the duelist disappeared. Crow walked up to his raven-haired friend. "Yusei…are you-"

"I'm fine, Crow." Yusei finished.

"Man, what a jerk!" Rua cried.

"She wasn't always like that…" the twenty-year-old immediately defended the guardian.

Rua's sister wondered. "What do you mean, Yusei?"

The man sighed. "She was aggressive when we first met…"

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

"_Hey! Give it back, Jack!" Yusei whined towards his friend. _

_The said boy, had a smirk upon his face. Mischievous purple eyes stared down his junior. His hands held a toy. A frustrated black-haired child desperately jumped to reach the toy. "Ah, what's that, Yusei?"_

"_C'mon Jack! Give it back!" the blue-eyed boy cried as he hopped to grab the toy. "I still have to fix it for Misaki-chan!"_

"_Maybe when you grow a couple of inches, we'll talk." Jack teased._

_The child enjoying fixing retorted "Who the heck's gonna catch up to a overgrown jerk like you!"_

"_Take that back!"_

_A dark-skinned lady walked over, taking the toy from the blonde's grip and handing it to the smaller kid. "You know better, Jack. Now, you two I want you two to show around a new child here. Her name is Kiseki."_

_Martha nudged the red-eyed girl towards the duo before returning to preparing lunch. Trying to be friendly, Yusei extended his hand, "Hajimemashite _(3)_, Kiseki-chan."_

_The newcomer didn't return the gesture. Jack, offended by the girl's rudeness, roughly grabbed her wrist. This action was met with a fist to the face. "Don't touch me!"_

"…she appeared cruel to the other children, often leaving her alone but what the didn't know was that Kiseki was nice, just…awkward with people."

_The orphaned children in Martha's care often played outside, when their studies and chores were finished. Today was their big kickball tournament. All kids split into teams, and the teams not on the field for the game created a crowd. They even had announcers and referees._

"_And here comes the pitch!" a youth cried._

_At the plate was Crow, ready to kick. "Just watch, I'll kick a bullet!"_

_Teammates rooted for their orange-haired companion. Crowds made a collection of cheers and boos. A red rubber spheres rolled across the dirt. It sailed through the air when the grey-eyed boy's foot made contact. Runners sprinted for the next base, while fielders scrambled to determine where the ball would land._

_The ball ended up in a tree. Cradled high in the tree branches. Worst of all, it was a pine tree. There was no way any of the kids could climb the distance without being stuck the whole way. Groans protested the cancellation of their highly expectant tournament as the children dispersed to other activities._

_Yusei sat on a log while he watched his best friends bicker. Normally, he could quell the arguments however when it came to competition it was impossible for the blue-eyed male's voice to even be heard. Jack called. "You just had to kick it up there, didn't you?"_

"_I didn't _try_ to!" the future Blackwing owner defended. "It just ended up there!"_

"_It doesn't matter! You should at least get it back!"_

_Rolling his grey orbs, Crow shot back "I did try! I can't get halfway there without being poked to death!"_

_Cerulean spheres merely trailed back and forth with each comment. Then they focused on a different figure. "Kiseki-chan."_

"_Here." she took her hands from behind her back to shove a ball into Crow's grasp. "Watch where you kick?"_

_The trio looked at the ball. "Did you get it yourself?"_

_Their answer was obvious. Her clothes had small tears and were sticky. Scratches and reddened skin indicated how the pine needles brushed against her skin. A braid of black locks appeared disheveled and covered with green nettles Red flushed across the female's face at the question. "S-So what if I did?"_

"_Arigato _(4)_, Kiseki-chan!" Crow jeered, wrapping his arm around her neck in gratitude. In response to the gesture she punched his stomach, growing more embarrassed at the prospect of being thanked. _

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

"After that incident, we became closer as friends." Yusei informed.

"I still have bruises from all the times she's punched me." Crow complained. "Every time she warned not to touch her. What a weird chick."

Rua, who adored stories about his 'older brothers' time in Team Satisfaction, decided to bring up. "And you said she was apart of Team Satisfaction?"

Jack nodded. "The youngest and only female on the team."

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_A map slammed onto the table. It was black and white with red lines creating puzzle pieces with a letter to each section. Some areas were already blotched with black. Four teenagers crowded around the table holding their pastime._

"_Today we're taking Zone K." a finger jabbed towards a piece of the Satellite bordering the ocean. "It's currently Sk8r territory. They're gonna be at the pier around 1500 _(5)_."_

" _Sounds exciting." Crow quipped._

_Jack wondered. "How many are there?"_

"_About double our numbers and maybe some extras." the Team Satisfaction leader replied as if talking about the weather. "Why? Scared?"_

"_Jack Atlas is never scared!"_

_The four teenage boys garbed in similar brown vests and goggles, arrived at the pier. It was completely vacant. Eyes surveyed the area. Suddenly the sound of wheels across the wooden planks circled around them. From warehouses and loading docks did members of Sk8r descended. They rode on skateboards, bikes, and skates._

"_So you're the up and coming gang up in the Satellite?" one of the Sk8rs on a skateboard asked. "Team Satisfaction, right?"_

"_Exactly." Kiryu smirked. "And we intend to take you down."_

_Another of the enemy gang with a hoodie obscuring their eyes and nose snorted. "Too bad, you're both outclassed and outmatched."_

_There were ten Sk8rs present. Unfazed by the numbers, the similarly clad teammates swung their cuffs and latched them onto their opponents' duel disks. Smirking with elation and excitement, all the participants called. "Duel!"_

_Yusei drew his first card then declared. "Ore no turn! I summon Speed Warrior in attack mode!"_

_The black wing deck user began his draw phase. Then called. "Ore no turn! I summon Black Feather-Daybreak Sirocco!"_

_Team Satisfaction's leader began his turn. "Ore no turn! I summon Demon Warrior _(6)_!"_

"_Ore no turn! I summon Twin Breaker in attack mode!" Jack cried._

_In a matter of minutes did the teens dispatch their adversaries Duel disks exploded as they faced defeat. A Sk8rs informed. "Don't think this is over, there are more of us here."_

_As if to prove his point, more figures appeared form seemingly nowhere. They surrounded the group. They used all the cuffs they brought and there were still duelists left. They were outnumbered. Then one Sk8r on a pair of rollerblades. He appeared cocky and arrogant. His greasy green hair swept to the side. All four of the males deduced this was the leader._

"_I heard a lot about you, Team Satisfaction," he said. "How you took Zones S, Q, and W. I'm impressed, but unless you have a miracle, we'll be taking those territories."_

_Suddenly cuffs flew out and attached themselves to the remaining gang members. Surprised engraved itself into the Sk8r commander's face. He traced the cuffs line to a person. They had on a skull cap, sunglasses and baggy clothes. "'Miracle' _(7)_ has arrived."_

_The skull cap slid off revealing black hair. Sunglasses removed to show red eyes. Sagging attire was thrown to the wind to unveiled an outfit matching the opponents. The disguised girl activated her duel disk, a sly smile graced her face. "Duel!"_

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

The three explained Kiseki as a fierce, mischievous, and kind person. Almost the opposite of the lady the faced today. Yet as they explained more of their past within the Satellite with their female companion, Akiza noticed a fondness towards her, especially from Yusei. It sparked a bit of anger that was unexplainable to the former Black Rose Witch.

An unasked question loomed around Team 5Ds however none of the non-Satellite residents hadn't been brave enough to ask. That is until the golden-brown-eyed D-Wheeler exhaled. She couldn't help but want to know just what cause this obvious rift between the Singers and the Hell Dragon guardian. Above all else, Akiza worried if Kiseki would be like Kiryu when he reappeared as a Dark Signer that would hurt Yusei.

Her question came barely at a talking tone. "What happened to you all? Did she break off after Team Satisfaction took all the zones?"

Regret churned in the Black Rose Dragon owner when she glimpsed at the brief hurt flash in Yusei's cerulean eyes. The junk deck user answered. "She disappeared before then."

Blue eyes glanced at the clock. It's LED screen read: 22:38. The mechanic, since their parents were often away, took responsibility for ensuring the teens were getting back for school in the morning. "I'll walk Rua and Ruka home."

"Ah but Yusei! It's not that late! And besides~" Rua whined. "We can walk ourselves."

"When you stop getting detention and pulling pranks on your teachers, we'll talk." the duelist reasoned in a brotherly tone. The twins packed their belongings and said their good-byes before they were out in the night with their surrogate sibling.

Akiza watched them leave and as soon as the door shut, she turned to Jack and Crow. "There's something more to Yusei and Kiseki isn't there?"

"Well…" the grey-eyed Blackwing rider, was wary to say anything.

"Isn't there?"

The menacing look from Akiza made both men cringe. Jack, quick to regain his composure, bluntly retorted. "She was Yusei's first."

Brown orbs blinked. "First?"

"First crush, first love, first kiss, first girlfriend," the blonde listed absently. "and above all, his first heartbreak."

Akiza pieced it together. "Her disappearance."

"When Kiseki left," Crow explained. "She hadn't said good-bye, only two letters. One to us and the other addressed to Yusei. After that, I believe was when Yusei changed."

"Changed?" the former Arcadia Movement subordinate echoed.

"To how you see him now." the orange-haired duelist pointed out. "Believe it or not Yusei used to be less nonchalant."

"But all because of that woman." Jack finally said. "She took Yusei's smile."

The plant-type deck holder had seen the King of Riding Duels smile on occasion and to her, it was one of the most beautiful features to the Stardust Dragon owner next to his eyes. And if it was Kiseki's fault he hides it, then Akiza was uncertain that she could help the guardian.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_So now you got the background on Kiseki and Team Satisfaction. Will the Signers give up? And what will the guardians do? Find out next time!_

_Authoress' Notes:_

_1) Nakama: Close friends or family_

_2)Teme: B*****_

_3) Hajimemashite: Japanese phrase meaning "It's nice to meet you for the first time."_

_4) Arigato: Thank you_

_5) In Japan they go by military time. 1500 is 3:00 pm._

_6) This card is completely made up since it never really mentions what Kiryu's original deck was._

_7) This was a sort of play on words. The leader said they needed a miracle and Kiseki's name means miracle. So yeah…._


	7. Tag Team! Black Wing & Warriors!

_Ah, well. It's about time that I have to go back to school, so I have to admit to you all that I'm not gonna be updating fast. At all. I'm gonna be buried in homework so weekends might me be my only window. Sorry about that._

_Disclaimer: Do not own Yu-gi-oh 5Ds_

_Claimer: I own my plot and my OC_

_Reviewers Response:_

_**AnimeKiwi369:**__ Yep. I don't think anyone guessed that._

_**TheRedKing:**__ A duel? Kihihihihi, it could be a duel. It could be a fistfight. It could be anything really. Or could it?_

_**BbbStrwbrry:**_ _That's alright, as long as someone's entertained by my story. OH, now I understand. I sometimes read back and see that. Yeah…I gotta work on that…But yes, I think it's sad. I thought Yusei smiled a lot more in Team Satisfaction so here's my excuse for why! JK_

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

A D-Wheel parked into a garage. Four others lie already off and their riders inside the living space. A black helmet slid off, revealing a feminine face. Ebony locks stuck to brown skin. Red eyes opened as door leading from the garage to the 'house' cracked open. "You finally got back, Kiseki."

Kiseki dismounted from her D-Wheel, grabbing a bag of groceries with her. "It wasn't that long. Besides we still needed groceries or did you not wanna eat, Azure?"

Azure only chuckled as his lanky build leaned against a door, letting his friend into the room. He was a head taller than Kiseki. Like his name entailed he had spheres of azure that made girls melt. Black blue hair framed his pale complexion.

"Whew, we thought for a minute we'd have to come rescue you." a boisterous voice from a recliner called to the red-eyed lady. The voice belonged to a spiky purple-haired guy, whose height rivaled his only male roommate. Unlike Azure whose expression was stoic or sarcastic, the guy normally grinned from ear to ear.

"Liam, only an idiot like you would think Kiseki needed rescuing." Kai commented, adjusting the glasses she forgot at the apartment. Her brown eyes unmoving from the book she was reading. Black braids cascaded around her head, covering the shoulders of her tanned skin.

Liam, flared at the insult. "What'd ya say you bi-"

"Kai, you shouldn't provoke him, it only leaves us with some kind of fire." the water guardian chided. Her chestnut hair flowed to her hips while her lavender eyes glanced back and forth between Kai and Liam. Kiseki wrapped her arm around the brunette's shoulder. "Lilli you shouldn't even try and break them up. It'll only make them closer to the edge. Why not help me with dinner?"

Lillian nodded and helped with groceries, putting away any unnecessary items. She had a pot boiling before Kiseki entered. She snapped spaghetti noodles to fit into the pot, while her raven-haired friend opened cans of spaghetti sauce and empty the contents into another pot.

"So…" the tone in Lillian's voice hinted mischief and trouble for the red-eyed adult. "What's your relation with those guys at the shop?"

"Their names are Jack, Crow, and Yusei," Kiseki answered, placing another pot onto the stove before dumping the contents of the cans she opened into it. "As for what I was doing, I told you: a personal visit. Nothing more."

Liam replied in a sing-song voice. "Past exes~"

"No they are not." Red spheres repressed the urge to roll. The nineteen, soon to be twenty, year-old hoped that the matter could be dropped. However, her prayers went unanswered as the youngest guardian looked from her book "Then what? Friends?"

"Yep," she caved, hoping that just the morsel was enough to shut up her nosy roommates. "My friends up until I left the Satellite. Moving on to more important matters; I gotta ask for a shut in."

All the other guardians groaned at the mention of the words 'shut in'. Expecting the reply, Kiseki reasoned. "Hey, I know that being cooped up for a while bugs the hell outta ya, but quite frankly I don't like being stuck with y'all either. Yet all that went down today calls for it. Those guys-"

Liam interrupted. "-your exes-"

"They are not my exes! Now shut it," the ebony-haired Satellite-native warned. "before one of these knives find a way to your throat. _Any_way, the those guys and their friends, _Signers _not boyfriends, you ran into today are leading Arcadia to us. I think it best to stay off the streets just for a little so that they give up searching or at least throw them off. Is that alright with you?"

Kiseki wasn't the oldest, Azure was by few months, however she earned herself an unofficial position as the leader of the Hell Dragon guardians. She had been the one that convinced the others to leave Arcadia headquarters just a few days prior to it falling with the Earthbound Gods. Also she had figured out how to gain residency and licenses for the group. Of course none were simple-minded to blindly follow every word Kiseki said, but they trusted in their leader's decisions when it came to their seclusion from their psychic teacher.

Murmurs of reluctant agreement coursed through the apartment_. _Then Liam's voice informed. "Ki, I have to go out tomorrow. I already agreed to deliver something and I can't go back on my word."

"Wakatteru _(1)_" Kiseki told him. "you're a man of your word so I can't stop that. Just…be careful, 'kay?"

"Hai! _(2)_" the purple-haired adolescent stood at attention and gave a mocking salute to his friend. This time red eyes actually rolled. It was Kai, who had her finger to hold the place in her book, who noticed. "I think the sauce's starting to burn."

"Damn!" their 'fearless leader' turned, trying to defeat her worst enemy: cooking.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Liam arrived to his delivery job slightly early. He stood outside on the porch of his client's house. He knocked on the door. "Crow-kun is that you?"

"Uh…" the guy didn't know who she was referring to but then shrugged and corrected. "No, Haruguchi-san, this is Liam."

The blue painted wooden door opened. An elderly lady with white wisps wrapped into a messy bun was on the doorway with her brown spectacled eyes surprised. "Liam-kun? Did I ask for something today?"

Haruguchi Chiai was a reliable customer and friend to the green-eyed teenager. But, he was aware, that the older woman was extremely forgetful. The purple-haired guy never had patience as his forte but repressed his temperamental self with his upbringing to respect elders. "You asked me to deliver something today."

The glasses-wearing lady gasped with her hand over her mouth. "I did? Oh I am so sorry, Liam-kun, I didn't mean-"

"Ohayo _(3)_, Haruguchi-san!" an energetic voice greeted the sundress-clothed woman. Immediately, a burning sensation coursed through the guardian. The green-eyed adolescent knew that when he felt the tingling some weirdness on the scale with the Hell Dragon was around. He twisted in time to meet grey spheres. A connection clicked. A Signer…

Chiai, unaware of the shock running through the two, informed. "Oh Crow-kun, I had a few things to be delivered but I forgot that I called Liam-kun here. If you don't mind, I can give Crow-kun the deliveries and pay you both for your troubles."

"No need, maybe instead we could split the cost, if that's fine with your courier." Liam, politely suggested, surveying one of the people Kiseki had been so insistent to avoid. The man appeared no different from normal people, save for the hairstyle and markers.

The said person, 'Crow' Liam remembered, chuckled. "I don't mind it Haruguchi-san, in fact I think that I'd actually need the help with me."

Damn, the emerald-eyed guy thought. He hadn't expected that the Signer would insist that he go _with_ him. He could've-should've-declined but the expression the older lady's face made the green-eyed teen pale at the thought.

"Honto ni _(4)_?" Chai smiled. "Thank you boys so very much. Let me get the packages now."

While the frail figure of the lady disappeared into her residence. Liam wondered. "So now what, you're stalking us even at our jobs now?"

"This time it was completely coincidental," Crow answered. "so think of yourself too highly."

Footsteps promptly suspended their conversation as the older woman returned with her said packages. There were four in total, all with an undistinguishable form. The duo gave their farewells to their client before heading towards their D-Wheels. Engines ignited, bursting with life as the wheel spun against the concrete.

They were on the road when Liam finally realized that he was riding with one of the guys that he teased Kiseki about the previous day. Maybe Crow could give more insight about the former Satellite resident. The purple-haired adolescent and his other roommates knew close to nothing personal about the ebony-haired woman. All they were told was that she was from the Satellite, is generally a bad influence, she was psychic since birth, and recently found that she had been friends with the three top names in Riding Duels.

"You do deliveries?" was the lame attempt the adolescent tried to initiate a conversation.

Crow, a bit apprehensive about the tone the other rider used, queried. "I do, have a problem with it?"

The guardian took his hands off his handles, putting his hands up in defense. His notion freaked out the courier as the red and gold D-Wheel swayed slightly. "I didn't mean it offensively. It's just I do jobs like that."

Blackbird moved closer to the right in order to avoid being hit by the uncontrolled vehicle. Worried that the younger man would either hurt himself or the Blackwing deck user, Crow cried. "Put your hands back on the handles!"

"Ara?" Liam realized he wasn't driving with his hands. He gave a sheepish chuckle before gripping his handles once more. "My bad. So, do your other friends, uh…Yusei and Jack, I think, have jobs too?"

Laughter erupted from the grey-eyed man. "Yusei sure but Jack? That guy's hopeless! Hey, how do you know their names?"

A shrug was the reply. "Well you did meet some of my nakama _(5)_ yesterday. I think we would know your names."

Well Liam managed to talk with the riding duelist, hell he got him to laugh! Purple eyes glanced at his temporary partner, and breath a sigh. The guardian opened his mouth to speak. However, before he could ask, his flame-designed D-Wheel said. "Duel mode-Auto-Pilot, standby."

"Ah sh**." Liam cursed. Who the hell was the genius that decided that you can duel anyone on the frickin' street? It was annoying to the teenager, as it delayed his engagements. Just like what was happening now.

Unable to decline the duel without his D-Wheel shutting down, the green-eyed guardian reluctantly had his vehicle lead him to the duel lane. Crow followed with either for his need to question the purple-haired male or his want to help. Liam didn't know which it was but didn't exactly focus on this as his screen displayed the opponent.

His adversary had on what in the easily spurred guy thought was a dress with pants underneath. He noted the ensemble. A turquoise stripe ran down the middle with the 'dress' with the rest of it being a navy blue color. The sleeves and pants were white. It was unmistakable, the guy was an underling for Divine!

"You, I will bring you back to Arcadia for Divine-sama!" the man so boldly declared.

Green eyes narrowed at the proclamation and widened when he heard another voice speak. "Like hell you will! You'll have to take me down too before you can do that. Both of us could take you down!"

Was Crow implying what the Hell Dragon protector thought? Unintentionally, the taller yet younger male said. "A 2 vs. 1 handicap?"

A Cheshire grin spread onto the temperamental teenager's face when a nod responded to him. "Let's do it!"

All three cried. "Riding Duel, Acceleration!"

**Crow and Liam: 8000 VS Enemy: 8000**

The psychic duelist declared. "I go first. Ore no turn, draw!"

**Enemy: LP: 8000/ Speed Counters: 1**

**Liam: LP: 8000/ Speed Counters: 1**

**Crow: LP: 8000/ Speed Counters: 1**

Since I receive the first turn, I can special summon this. Rise Trickster Magician!"

A humanoid duel monster appeared. It seemed more like a clown than a magician as it's clothes were clashing and bright like a clown's. It's face was covered with a porcelain mask with a broad, almost sadist and mocking expression painted onto it. _Trickster Magician: Level: 3 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1500_

"I set 2 cards, turn end."

"Guess I'm up," Liam noted. "Boku no turn!"

**Enemy: LP: 8000/ Speed Counters: 2**

**Liam: LP: 8000/ Speed Counters: 2**

**Crow: LP: 8000/ Speed Counters: 2**

He drew his top card and added it to his hand. "Alright, I summon Gun blade Warrior!"

Another humanoid duel monster appeared on the field. It appeared like a young man clad in all black. In it's hand was a large sword, the same height as the duel monster. _Gun blade Warrior: Level: 4 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1800_

"Now I activate Gun blade Warrior's effect. When it has been normal summoned, it's allowed to attack. So go Gun blade Warrior! Blade Bullet!"

The enemy smirked. "I activate Trickster Magician's effect. When it is attacked, it gains 500 life points for every speed spell or trap card on my field until the end phase."

"What?"

_Trickster Magician: Level: 3 ATK: 2500 DEF: 1500_

Gun blade Warrior swung it's sword at the clown-like magician. Trickster Magician released a bream of light. The light pierced through the monster and it hit against it's owner as he took damage. Gritting his teeth, both pissed and hurt, Liam called. "I set 3 cards, turn end."

_Trickster Magician: Level: 3 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1500_

"Ore no turn!" Crow yelled, entering his draw phase.

**Enemy: LP: 8000/ Speed Counters: 3**

**Liam: LP: 7500/ Speed Counters: 3**

**Crow: LP: 7500/ Speed Counters: 3**

"I summon Black Feather-Sirocco of Dawn in ATK mode!" the orange-haired guy placed the card on the duel disk.

_Black Feather-Sirocco of Dawn: Level: 5 ATK: 2000 DEF: 900_

"When there is another Black Feather monster on my side of the field, I can special summon Black Feather-Gale of Hurricane!"

_Black Feather-Gale of Hurricane: Level: 3 ATK: 1300 DEF: 400_

Most would be finished by now but Crow wasn't most people. "And with two of his friends on the field I can special summon Black Feather-Blast of the Black Lance."

_Black Feather-Blast of the Black Lance: Level: 4 ATK: 1700 DEF: 800_

"Now I activate its effect, once per turn I can halve the ATK and DEF of one of your cards." the carrot-haired guy declared.

_Trickster Magician: Level: 3 ATK: 750 DEF: 1500_

"I set 1 card, turn end." a single solid vision face down card materialized for a few seconds before fading.

The Arcadia member drew a card. "Ore no turn!"

**Enemy: LP: 8000/ Speed Counters: 4**

**Liam: LP: 7500/ Speed Counters: 4**

**Crow: LP: 7500/ Speed Counters: 4**

"When my opponents have more than one monster on the field I can special summon, Magician's Assistant ATK mode and I summon Magician's Rune in ATK mode."

Magician's Assistant appeared like a small child with a pointy hat much to big for it. It had purple robes that covered it's hands. Magician's Rune was a smooth elliptical rock with strange symbols scribbled across the surface.

_Magician's Assistant: Level: 2 ATK: 300 DEF: 1000_

_Magician's Rune: Level: 3 ATK: 1200 DEF: 800_

"I am tuning my Trickster Magician, Magician's Assistant, and Magician's Rune. Synchro Summon! Magician of Darkness!"

_Magician of Darkness: Level: 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2300_

The mysterious D-Wheeler informed. "And when Magician's Assistant is used as Synchro Material, the monster is allowed to attack for this turn. Now go attack Magician of Darkness, Black Hex!"

The monster aimed it's staff toward Liam. He scowled when he knew the attack was coming. From above a spell circle surrounded the warrior deck user. It impacted with lightning flickering about until one struck the purple-haired guy. The guardian held out his hand. "Trap card activate! Spiteful Retaliation! When I am attacked by a Synchro monster, I'm allowed special summon one Synchro monster if I have the cards in my hand!"

"Shining as brightly as the sun. May this warrior inherit it's warmth and flaming will! Synchro Summon! Renegade Battler!" Renegade Battler showed up as man with black pants with an assortment of belts hanging off it's sides. It had a green vest that revealed it's chest where a blood red symbol etched into it's skin. It had armguards that extended to it's elbow. A pair of guns were in it's grasp.

_Renegade Battler: Level: 6 ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000_

"Turn end!" the Arcadia Movement henchman called.

"Ah, gomen gomen _(6)_ Crow, I've been lagging so far, but let me make it up to you with this one turn." A sheepish smile with an underlying mischievous tone graced the green-eyed guardian. "Boku no turn!"

**Enemy: LP: 8000/ Speed Counters: 4**

**Liam: LP: 4500/ Speed Counters: 4**

**Crow: LP: 4500/ Speed Counters: 4**

"I summon Thief of the Warrior in ATK mode!" _Thief of the Warrior: Level: 2 ATK: 1000 DEF: 500 _"I activate the Thief of the Warriors' effect. It steals half the ATK and DEF power of all monsters in the graveyard with the word 'Warrior' in it's name, and I'll that power to my Renegade Battler. In my grave I have Gun blade Warrior, Fallen Warrior, and Braveheart the Warrior. That's adds 2600 ATK and 2100 DEF!"

_Renegade Battler: Level: 6 ATK: 5000 DEF: 4100_

The hot-blooded duelist called. "I won't lose so easily! Ike _(7)_ Renegade Battler! Rail gun Shot!"

Both of the guns of the duel monster began to glow as it targeted Magician of Darkness. An electrified blast came from the handguns and struck the spell caster. The enemy's monster was shattered. "And I'm not done yet, I'm tuning my Thief of the Warrior and Renegade Battler! A majestic entity that surpasses all warriors. Filled with sorrow as its cremated, may it be reborn from the ashes anew! Synchro Summon! Phoenix Inferno! _(8)_"

A cry came from nowhere as a pillar of fire rose from the ground. The flame formed wisps that cluster to make wings. The wings unfurled to reveal the guardian's familiar, a fiery phoenix. Crow and Divine's underling eyes widened with shock and awe.

_Phoenix Inferno: Level: 8 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2300_

"Trap card open! Speed Spell-Remembrance! This allows a monster on the field to attack you for every speed spell or trap on your field. That's two! Phoenix Inferno, Sunburst!" Liam cried.

One of the cards revealed itself as the Signer and fire guardian's adversary extended his hand. "Trap card open. Negate Attack. It can stops an attack."

"Yeah, one. Go to the second attack, Sunburst!" Liam pointed to his opponent. A cry much like an eagle's escaped the phoenix's flaming beak as a fireball formed from the duel monster's mouth it expanded until the ball of fire was twice the size of the bird. The ball flew towards the enemy. A howl of agony echoed as the fireball made contact. "Turn end."

Liam's D-Wheel slowed as he had removed speed counters for Remembrance. Crow glanced behind to see the partner he had. The grey-eyed man was impressed. If this was an one-on-one Liam would've won for this turn was a one-turn kill. Then the refusal settled. Crow the Bullet-sama will not be out done by this gaki _(9)_! He reached for his deck. "Ore no turn!"

**Enemy: LP: 3500/ Speed Counters: 5**

**Liam: LP: 4500/ Speed Counters: 1**

**Crow: LP: 4500/ Speed Counters: 5**

"I am tuning Black Feather-Gale the Hurricane with Black Feather-Sirocco of Dawn!" Crow put his hand to the heavens. As the monsters turned into rings and stars. "Darkened gales, become the wings that soar from resolved hope! Synchro Summon! Black Feather Dragon!"

Two mouths were agape at the new Synchro monster on the field. "Yosh! _(10) _Black Feather-Blast of the Black Lance, attack!"

The monster poised it's lance as it lunged forward, striking the psychic duelist. "Now I use Liam's speed spell-Remembrance to allow Black Feather Dragon to attack. Finish him! Nova Stream!"

A roar came from Black Feather Dragon as a black and red swirling sphere formed before it. The blast collided with the enemy, taking the last of his life points.

**Enemy: LP: 0**

'Defeat' flashed across pursuer's screen. Air rushed out as Crow and Liam rushed past him. Pools of grey and green stared behind at the loser before their eyes made contact. Laughter suddenly erupted from the duelist. The eighteen-year-old guardian quipped "Did you see the look on his face! Priceless! Man, that was fun, you're not half bad, Crow!"

"You're not so bad yourself!" he agreed. They heard another D-Wheel behind them. The spiky-haired courier groaned. "At this rate we'll never reach our drop!"

Instead of cursing his luck, a smile plastered onto the guardian's face. "Got a fast reaction time?"

Bewilderment etched onto Signer's features. "Yeah. What that got to-AAAHHHH!"

Before Crow could finish his question, his D-Wheel accelerated beyond normal standards. Everything became splotches and swirls. It was amazing but when the blackwing deck holder veered his head he noted himself approaching a large splotch. A vehicle! The Blackbird was maneuvered around the blur as he huffed, he'd narrowly avoided dodging the car. But then he noted there were more cars along the way, Crow braced for putting his driving skill to the test as he snaked through the vehicles. Maniacal laughter rang as Liam weaved as well through, what was to them, slow moving traffic. "Having fun?"

"Fun?" Crow questioned, almost like him about to yell at his high maintenance roommate. The grey-eyed man wondered if the eighteen-year-old was even sane for _enjoying _this. "We're dodging traffic at speeds I've never gone! What the hell did you do?"

The warrior deck user grinned widely, like the Cheshire Cat. "I just gave your booster some juice."

Confused as to how the guardian 'gave some juice' without touching the Blackbird, Crow pondered aloud. "How'd you manage that?"

"Manipulating heat isn't hard for the fire guardian." green eyes rolled. "Now, let's get going to drop this stuff off."

Initially, the Signer believed Liam to be psychotic for loving how fast they were going. But then after growing accustomed to the movements and the wind, Crow found he liked thrill too. It was as if he was on a roller coaster. Adrenaline pumping wildly through his veins. The experience was terrifying yet…exhilarating. While he traveled the streets of Neo Domino, the riding duelist felt like he was soaring. The man seemed exactly his nickname, a bullet.

Suddenly the world appeared to catch up with the orange-haired man as his gauges and D-Wheel reverted to their normal stats. Ahead of him was the fire guardian wearing everlasting grin. Crow began halting as the duelist in front of him decelerated. Tires squealed to a halt before a miniature skyscraper.

Crow got off his D-Wheel and retrieved his packages as Liam took his helmet off. Using the back of his arm, the Phoenix Inferno holder wiped sweat from his head. "This is the place. I'm sure Haruguchi-san already put credits into the account so this is where we part."

"What are you doing from here?" the grey-eyed Satellite-native wondered.

"Avoiding you," Liam smiled. "Though if your friends are anything like you, I don't doubt we'll meet again soon."

"Till then ja ne _(11)._"Liam placed his helmet back on and revved his D-Wheel before popping a wheelie out of sight. Crow had to chuckle at the teenager's style. He was such a show-off.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_Sorry for the late update. School sucks so yeah. This duel was shorter just for the reason, that I don't really know rules for tag team duels so I just guessed. Well now you've met the fire guardian. So who's left? Let's see, Kai, Lillian, Liam, and Kiseki. You'll see next time! _

_Oh yeah, I realized that I never posted a picture for Lillian's Tsunami Undine (yeah, when I accidentally wrote 'urdine' by mistake) so here it is:_

.com/image/undine/KoeiMaster/Undine_

_Authoress' Notes:_

1) Wakatteru: Word meaning 'I understand'

2) Hai: 'Yes'

3) Ohayo: 'Good morning'

4) Honto ni: A phrase meaning 'really'

5) Nakama: 'Friends' or 'Family'

6) Gomen: 'Sorry'

7) Ike: 'Go'

8) Phoenix Inferno: .com/images/phoenix%

9) Gaki: Japanese word meaning 'brat' or 'kid'

10) Yosh: A word meaning 'alright' or 'let's go'

11) ja ne: Japanese phrase meaning 'later' or 'see ya'


	8. Bad Luck! Azure of the Misfortune Deck!

_School sucks and I already hate that I'm a junior! My gosh, so much work…I hate being a lazy over-achiever. Moving on, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds because if I did, I would've had Yusei b****slap that Herald guy for dare comparing him with the Zero Reverse!_

_Reviewers Response:_

_**The Red King:**__ I'll get to doing a duel with Ruka soon, after you at least know all the guardians._

_**AnimeKiwi369:**__ Burned out doesn't even begin to describe me and school. I hope the year gets better for you._

_**BbbStrwbrry:**__ Thank you.*rereads* Uh…Liam tried to destroy it, but couldn't due to Trickster Magician's effect. Liam lost his Gun Blade Warrior and life points instead._

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Like the fire guardian warned, the psychics remained from the public all for the course of a week. None of the Signers could trace where they had disappeared to. Their course of action? Wait until they showed up yet again. Their chance arose again as Aki roamed the city about half an hour early before the get together with the other Signers. That was when the flow of a sullen melody floated through the air.

It sounded beautiful to the red-haired college student. She allowed herself to be carried by the lullaby-like tune. The eighteen-year-old rounded the corner to encounter a small crowd. Bodies swayed in time with the measures, and the plant deck user wandered closer towards the center.

There she met the face of the guardian she missed the first time she went searching. With her only 5 feet away, it was undeniable that he had sensed her presence. However this time the guy hadn't acknowledged it. When it ended, blue pools opened and an applause came from the crowd. He gave a modest bow as money were placed into his open case. Compliments passed around as the violinist sheathed his instrument. While putting the strap of the violin case over his shoulder, the guardian turned. "Are you insistent on stalking me?"

Aki reddened at the brazen comment. "W-Who would want to stalk you?"

"Obviously a red-haired psychic." the guy replied as he began walking with the Signer keeping pace with the musician. "And if she isn't stalking then she wouldn't cared if I did this."

The blue-haired man did a swift one-eighty and hightailed from her. The gold-brown eyed college student hadn't expected that and she scrambled to maintain the pace with him. Her boots clicked against the concrete sidewalk. She huffed. Damn for a guy with a load on his back, he's fast! For some reason she felt that there was something…weird about the guardian and she managed to briefly contact her comrades as she continued her pursuit.

She sprinted not to lose the guardian's trail as he turned a corner. Aki reached the edge in time to see the violinist duck into an alleyway. Sweat stuck her dark locks to her cream-colored face. She turned but didn't see the guy near the end of the alley. Golden-brown eyes scanned the area and a dull clang alerted her upward.

Her target was climbing the escape ladder onto the roof. He was going to be trapped. Aki ran to the metal ladders and began to scale them. She arrived at the top in time to see the musician prepare to jump to the next building over. However, the gap between the two edifice were too great for any human standards. Was he suicidal? The lady wondered as he leapt and surprising crossing the distance. His foot made contact with the edge of the building. He made it?

Then she noticed the dark-haired guy's foot slip. His expression remained stoic as he fell. "Ah."

The former Black Rose Witch gasped, reaching for her deck to realize that she failed to bring her duel disk. She wanted to turn away from the soon-to-be gore. Gold-brown pools stared, and believed that he slowed mid-air and flip to where his feet would reach the ground first. With an unexplainable grace, the man landed unharmed.

At this point the red-haired woman imagined cat ears and a tail for the person she was track. How else could she explain the agility and landing on his feet? She needed to hurry down or lose the violinist's trail. Aki, as she descended, called her fellow Signers again.

"Ossu~ _(1)_" Crow brightly greeted.

"Crow, I think he got away." Aki dashed towards the direction where the protector of the Hell Dragon disappeared. The red-head turned to bump into the person she called. Completing the thought he started, "I wonder about that…"

Jack and Yusei restrained the said guy. He didn't appear displeased or breathless at the predicament. In fact, the albino-skinned man appeared…amused. "Yare, yare _(2)_, it appears I'm caught."

Bending over to catch her breath, the Signer puffed. "How…are you not exhausted…?"

"First off, I run regularly." the musician calmly stated. "Second, the wind is my aid."

Of course, why didn't she pick up on it before? He moved too fast, even by a runner's pace. The male was the air guardian. He probably could control air, like Rua, Ruka, and Crow have said to witnessed by the other guardians. Jack examined the guy closely and queried. "Are you sure that he's a guardian?"

Instead of his companions, a sarcastic tone replied. "No, I'm just some _other _abnormality that reacts with your Marks."

The grip the former king held tightened as his purple spheres glared. "Why you-!"

"Jack." Yusei's voice instantly quelled him. He released the violinist. "I apologize that we had to be rude, we only wanted to talk."

"About Kiseki, right?" Silence answered the question. The man readjusted the strap on his shoulder, preparing to leave. "That is something I can't tell you about. If that was all…"

He put his hands into his pockets, walking off when suddenly, "Matte _(3)_!"

Aki stood at on the sidewalk. Her hands balled into fists, and brown spheres filled with a misty expression. She declared this. "I challenge you to a duel. If I win…you tell us everything we want to know."

"And what makes me think I _want_ to duel?" blue hair blew in the wind as the query was said.

The lady admitted. "Lillian said something before about there being two other guardians around before Kiseki came around…One she said was Liam…and other, I believe is you…Azure, right?"

Not betraying his mask of indifference, Azure quipped. "Congratulations but that still doesn't answer my quest-"

"I remember you," Aki said. "and that I dueled you once."

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

"_I play equip magic, Thorns of Hatred." Aki flatly announced. Across the field was the mysterious opponent whose face remained veiled by the hood of his jacket. Although she couldn't see Azure's eyes nor nose, his mouth told the psychic enough.; he hadn't expected her card. "With it, Black Rose Dragon gains 600 ATK points. Now go, Hate Rose Whip!"_

_The vines slashed at the duelist as his life points plummeted to zero. Falling to his knees, not from pain, but shock. "I lost…"_

_Clapping came from the Arcadia movement director's hands. He walked up to the two. "Congratulations, Aki-chan, since being here, Azure hasn't lost a single time until now. I knew you were something, don't you agree, Azure?"_

"_She' s good. But." The said teenager stood, brushing invisible dust from his jeans. He began strolling to the exit, which was located past the Black Rose Witch. The male halted parallel to the bearer of the Mark of the Dragon. From his the obscurity that covered his head, a single hardened blue spheres, burning with an intensity she was unaware of . "Next time, the outcome will be different. I look forward to that time, Izayoi-san." _

_With that, Azure left the stadium, leaving a 'nice' greeting into Arcadia_

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

"We never did duel after that." the Signer recalled her time in the psychic organization. She made herself sound as if she was mocking him. "So why not now? Or was it really just talk?"

She never personally acquainted herself with the musician while she was under Divine's tutelage. However, the woman sensed he held a twinge of pride as a duelist, much like Jack. Certainly the air guardian didn't take defeat with as much grace as he did with landing. Her words were met with the exact glare from when she was sixteen. "I wasn't bluffing at the time."

Continuing to coax the spurred male, she borrowed Yusei's duel disk. Aki put her hands on her hips. "Prove it."

CLUNK! Black casing was placed on the ground. Azure carefully lifted the violin and flooring of the case to reveal a duel disk. He placed it on his right arm and placed the deck into it's slot. The device turned into place. The female followed suit. Five cards were pulled from the top of the deck for the opponents. "Duel."

**Aki: 4000 VS Azure: 4000**

"Watashi no turn, draw _(4)_." Aki picked a card from her deck. Something in her head warned her about her adversary's deck, however she couldn't determine what… "I summon Black Rose Witch!"

The purple and black clad spell caster appeared at it's master's command. _Black Rose Witch: Level: 4 ATK: 1700 DEF: 1200. _"I activate Black Rose Witch's effect, allowing me to draw a card."

She drew from her deck and revealed the card. "I drew Rose Fairy and I can special summon it onto the field. Next I use field magic, Black Garden."

The area around the duelists and their onlookers were coiled with purplish-black thorny vines as a pink sprite appeared. _Rose Fairy: Level: 3 ATK: 600 DEF: 1200._ "I set one card. Turn end."

**Aki: 4000/ Azure: 4000**

"Ore no turn, draw _(5)_." her opponent declared. "When my opponent has more than one monster on the field, I can special summon Soul Seer."

From the ground rose a large mirror with a decorative border that was an intricately carved in jet. _Soul Seer: Level: 2 ATK: 0 DEF: 0. _"I set two cards, turn end."

**Aki: 4000/ Azure: 4000**

"Watashi no turn, draw. I summon Evil Thorn. " _Evil Thorn: Level: 1 ATK: 100 DEF: 300._ Aki looked at her card before adding it to her remaining hand. The former Black Rose Witch was suspicious. Why would he summon a monster with no ATK points? It was like she was being drawn to attack. Finally she decided to deal with it's consequences. "Battle, Rose Fairy attack Soul Seer."

When Rose Fairy attacked, Soul Seer didn't get destroyed. Instead, a large gash formed in the reflective surface. Azure informed. "Soul Seer is able to take three attacks without taking damage for it."

Then she just had to attack it three times before it's effect was void right? "Battle, Evil Thorn!"

Another crack formed in the speculum. "Ike _(6)_, Black Rose Witch!"

The mirror appeared completely broken. Yet, the air guardian was completely unfazed. Actually he was smirking. That couldn't have been good… "I activate Soul Seer's ability. Once it's been attacked three times, it inflicts damage equal to half of the last attacking monster's ATK points. Furthermore, I can release Soul Seer to summon, Reflector Clairvoyant. And on the turn it's summoned, Reflector Clairvoyant allows you to draw one card."

Azure's card appeared as a gypsy-like humanoid with glittering shards hanging off of it's clothes. _Reflector Clairvoyant: Level: 5 ATK: 2100 DEF: 1400. _The red-haired psychic mentally cursed, of course that was why he left such a weak ploy. However, Aki wasn't done just yet. "I release Evil Thorn and you take 300 points of damage. I'm allowed to summon two Evil Thorns from my deck. Now, I am tuning my Level 4 Black Rose Witch with my Rose Fairy."

"Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!" the signer cried as her signature monster emerged onto the field. _Black Rose Dragon: Level: 7 ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800 _"Turn end."

**Aki: 3150/ Azure: 3700**

"Ore no turn, draw." Blue eyes settled onto the newly drawn card. He announced. "Izayoi-san, your bad luck begins…I summon Feline of Darkness!"

"Black Garden's effect activates. A Rose Token is summoned on your field." _Rose Token: Level: 2 ATK: 800 DEF: 800._

A large-sized ebony-colored cat appeared on the field _Feline of Darkness: Level: 3 ATK: 700 DEF: 350. _"I play trap card, Character of Death _(7)_. When my opponent has four cards, they take 100 points of damage per card. Now, battle Reflector Clairvoyant! Attack Evil Thorn! Divine Illusion!"

"Trap card open, Rose Blizzard!" Aki declared. "When an attack is declared on a monster, I'm allowed to switch it to defense mode!"

Evil Thorn was struck by a barrage of illuminating shards before being destroyed. "I activate Feline of Darkness effect, once per turn it can attack an opponent directly. Ike, Black Claw!"

Feline of Darkness leapt with a beautiful grace over the psychic's defense of monsters and before the duelist. It's muscular arms reached up before slashing. "Turn end."

**Aki: 2050/ Azure: 3700**

"Watashi no turn, draw. I play magic card, Fragrance Storm." Aki told her enemy. "I release my Evil Thorn to draw one card. I have drawn is Ground Capture and I can draw one more card. Now I use equip magic, Thorns of Hatred to Black Rose Dragon" the college student declared. "It adds 600 ATK points to my dragon."

_Black Rose Dragon: Level: 7 ATK: 3000 DEF: 1800. _"Battle! Black Rose Dragon, attack Feline of Darkness!"

"Trap card open." Azure interjected. "Chaos Ward. This card negates an attack."

Aki wasn't done. She showed her card. "I play Wonder Clover, I can select a monster to attack twice but all other of my monsters cannot declare an attack this turn. So go Black Rose Dragon, Hate Rose Whip!"

_Feline of Darkness: Level: 3 ATK: 200 DEF: 350. _Her opponent repeated. "Trap card open. Devil's Luck. It requires that a monster on my field to battle to activate and allows me to draw two cards."

Satisfied with her strike, Aki declared. "I place two cards face down, turn end."

**Aki: 2050/ Azure: 1200**

Even with his life points being lowered significantly Azure appeared as if he didn't care. It was possible he didn't. "Ore no turn, draw. I equip magic card, Halo of Thorns to Reflector Clairvoyant. This card adds half the ATK points of a selected monster until the End Phase. I choose Black Rose Dragon."

"Battle! Reflector Clairvoyant, Divine Illusion!" _Reflector Clairvoyant: Level: 5 ATK: 3600 DEF: 1400._ A barrage of shards rained down onto the Signer Dragon before it was shattered. "Feline of Darkness, direct attack!"

The panther-like feline descended once more as it's talons clawed at the female duelist. "I'll end my turn. It's been fun Izayoi-san, but I'm afraid with this next turn, it'll be over."

_Reflector Clairvoyant: Level: 5 ATK: 2100 DEF: 1400. _From the sidelines Yusei, Jack, and Crow were watching the duel. The blonde man crossed his arms and 'hmpf'ed. "That guy sure speaks big for being in a losing situation."

Crow nodded his head in agreement. "One more attack and he'll lose."

Out of the three, their mechanically-talented friend remained silent. Azure did have two monsters on the field and a Rose Token. However most of the monsters were weak and Aki, he noted, already possessed cards to bring about a reversal, but…he sensed something was amiss…

**Aki: 1250/ Azure: 1200**

"Watashi no turn!" Aki called. "Trap card open, Ivy Shackle. All of your monsters become a plant-type monster. I play trap card, Rose Flame. For every Plant-type monster on your field, you take 500 points of damage. This the end."

"You're right it is." Azure smiled. "I use Devil's Luck. Any trap, spell, or effect that would make me take damage is instead redirected back to my opponent."

Brown pools widened. "Masaka…_(8)_"

**Aki: 0/Azure: 1200**

The solid vision faded, leaving the environment of the urban Neo Domino. Removing the duel disk from his wrist, the opponent carefully packed his load. "I've changed from last time we dueled Izayoi-san, and I'm glad to see you have too. All those destructive thoughts weren't healthy for you or for me."

He extended his hand in a friendly gesture. Aki clasped his hand and them exchanged a handshake. He glanced at his watch and mumbled something about catching rush hour. Azure began trailing towards his unknown destination and without looking back. Suddenly he tossed back a card, directed towards the former Black Rose Witch. She and her companions eyed the card. It was a dark purple with a lighter shade as the writing. A crescent moon logo was on the left side with beautiful calligraphy that read 'Nightfall Café'. An address, miniature map, and telephone number were beside the logo.

"If you want to answers, ask Kiseki herself." The retreating dark-haired man informed. "We perform there tonight, ja ne. _(9)_"

With that he disappeared like the wind. Crow began. "Did he-"

The plant-type deck user finished. "-just give us another opportunity to meet?"

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_Yeah, I'm sorry about the lateness. In all honesty I almost finished a chapter explaining the pasts of the guardians but I changed my mind about it. _

_Authoress' Notes:_

_1) Ossu: What's up?_

_2) Yare: My, dear, my gosh, dear me, well, well. _

_3) Matte: Wait_

_4-5) Watashi no turn/Ore no turn: Turn of mine or It's my turn_

_6) Ike: Go_

_7) Character of Death: The card is honestly just a picture of the number four. It is a number (or character) that's unlucky in Japanese culture. This is because one word for four is 'shi' which also means death. Hotels in Japan actually tend to skip the number._

_8) Masaka: 'It's impossible' or 'No way'_

_9) Ja ne: See you._


	9. Spirits VS Faeries

_Yeah…I don't know if I can be so easily forgiven after not updating for a while. However, the reason is that I was banned from my laptop for my grades (trust me, I'm not failing classes for fanfics. I just have demanding parents). And I needed the computer because I don't remember decks by heart._

_**Reviewers Response:**_

_AnimeKiwi369:__ Well I'm glad I have the ability to shock you, and…you're not gonna hurt Copper are you?_

_Asianpandaxxx:__ Thank you so much._

_Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967:__ I'm grateful that you enjoy my story._

_Lightning Hebi:__ Yeah, I'm not good with duels and quite frankly tried to do 'anime style' and break some of the regulations…But if you want to, maybe give tips as to how to not break so many rules._

_BbbStrawberry:__ I'm glad that you liked the chapter._

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

"Jeez Bruno, we're on _Duel Boards _and we're going faster that you!" Rua called to the mechanic. "We're gonna be late!"

Bruno was charged with accompanying the youngest members of Team 5Ds for the day. Of course they were now teenagers, but that never stopped their seniors from being protective of them. The twins rode their Duel Boards while the super mechanic, much to the siblings' annoyance, rode slowly on his simpler D-Wheel.

A dark purple D-Wheel with white tribal designs was driving by when Ruka noticed the lavender eyes behind the non-tinted visor of the helmet. She waved. "Lillian-san!"

The rider stared at her before decelerating. Politely, the said guardian greeted. "Hello, Ruka-chan, Rua-kun. Heading off to the city to meet your friends, I assume?"

Ruka nodded. "You should come with us."

A small smile formed on the water guardian's face, "As much as I would like to, I must be preparing for a performance tonight."

"Performance?" both twins repeated. The older of the two wondered. "Eh? You a singer or something Lilli-san?"

Lucky for her, her hair and helmet shielded the blush on the brunette's hair. "N-Not really…I mainly play a bass…That would be everyone else. And who is this, your babysitter?"

"Unfortunately! Oi, Bruno can you go any slower?" the boy called to their watchman. Lillian giggled. "Rua-kun, you shouldn't be so mean, after all I'd be nervous on that bike. It's nice to meet you, Bruno-san."

"Nice to meet you as well, Lillian-san." the blue-haired man greeted. Then both twins noticed that weird sparkle in the mechanic's eyes. They were examining the dark purple D-Wheel. "Ano…I now this seems weird but, Lillian-san, do you mind if I…fix your D-Wheel?"

"Eh?" a baffled expression graced the teenager's face. Quickly, the golden-eyed girl clarified. "Bruno is a really good mechanic and loves fixing up D-Wheels. He was wondering if you'd let him…upgrade yours."

Her eyelashes batted. "Wouldn't that take days?"

Bruno shook his head. "Only an hour, if you have the time."

"I have no money for it." the mechanic shrugged his shoulders. "No need. Any friends of Rua and Ruka are okay in my book."

Actually this was convenient for the mind-reading psychic, the time to tune up her D-wheel was coming. And this was a good opportunity. Plus it was free…Finally, she said. "Alright, thank you very much."

They pulled over to a nearby park. Bruno pulled out the tools he had hidden in his jacket. It was a nice day outside with the sun shining and a cool breeze. The twins and the guardian were left 60 minutes to do as they pleased. Suddenly, Ruka asked. "Lillian-san, would you duel me?"

Lillian appeared to ponder for a moment before she answered. "Why not?"

Both females stood across from each other in a grassy field among the skyscrapers. They activated their duel disks before calling. "Duel!"

**Ruka: 4000 VS Lillian: 4000**

"Watashi no turn, draw!" the young Signer began as she drew a card, "I summon Kuribon in ATK mode."

_Kuribon: Level: 1 ATK: 300 DEF: 200, _"and I set two cards. Turn End."

Lillian started her draw phase, "Watashi no turn, draw!"

**Ruka: 4000 / Lillian: 4000**

"I summon Dryad of the Sun in ATK mode," she declared, as a fairy-like creature with a red, orange, and yellow color scheme appeared. _Dryad of the Sun: Level: 2 ATK: 500 DEF: 300, _"and have it attack Kuribon, go Solar Flare!"

The fairy held it's hands above their head as a ball of fire formed in it's palms. The fireball shot out and hit the furry creature. It shattered into pieces. Ruka called, "I activate Kuribon's effect. When it is attacked, I can sent it back to my hand and I take no battle damage for this turn. And you gain the amount of life points of Dryad of the Sun's ATK points."

"I set two cards and end my turn." Lillian finished, allowing Ruka to take her turn. She gave a small smile. It was like when she was younger with her own sister dueling. In fact the twins reminded the guardian of her siblings, "Watashi no turn, draw!"

**Ruka: 4000/ Lillian: 4500**

"I summon Sunlight Unicorn!" the girl called. A light flashed before a majestic ivory-furred horse with a flaming blue mane. A spiral stuck out from it's head. _Sunlight Unicorn: Level: 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 1000,_ "And I use equip spell, Horn of the Unicorn. Any monster equipped with this gains 700 ATK and DEF points. I also play Ancient Forest. Monsters cannot be put in defense position and whenever a monster attacks, it destroyed at the end of the battle phase."

The horn of the Sunlight Unicorn glowed as it was replaced with a sleeker, slightly bigger horn. _Sunlight Unicorn: Level: 4 ATK: 2500 DEF: 1000,_ "Now attack, Sunlight Unicorn."

A light emitted from the horn before a golden beam shot out and struck Lillian's monster, "I activate Dryad of the Sun's effect. When it is destroyed in battle I can special summon one level four or higher monster from my deck. Be born, Dryad of Twilight."

The monster that appeared was also a fairy. It's skin was a purplish shade with a black loose dress wrapped around it's figure. _Dryad of Twilight: Level: 6 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1900._ Due to Ancient Forest's effect, Ruka's monster was destroyed, "When Horn of the Unicorn is sent to the graveyard, it is sent back the top of my deck. I set one card. Turn End."

"Alright! Nice attack, Ruka!" Rua cheered on his sister from the sidelines. She retaliated by saying something about him embarrassing her. The scene made the water guardian giggle before she announced, "Watashi no turn, draw!"

**Ruka: 4000/ Lillian: 2500**

"I summon Young Dryad," a miniature, if not a babyish little pink fairy emerged from a flower. It gave a yawn as it came into being on the field. _Young Dryad: Level: 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 300_. A tuner monster…the Duel Academy student could guess what Lillian was planning next, "I am tuning my Dryad of Twilight and Young Dryad. Of tranquility and calamity, this power that surpasses the bounds of night and day, may it emerge from the water's depths! Synchro Summon! Tsunami Undine!"

It appeared like a mermaid with a tail of green scales. Two shell covered her cleavage. Flowing blue-green locks spread from a golden band the crown of the duel monster's head. Matching bands were adorned on their wrists. In its hands was giant red trident that was formed from twisted corals. _Tsunami Undine: Level: 7 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1700._

Golden eyes stared in wonder. Lillian had summoned the monster once before but they were running from Divine so the student couldn't appreciate the appearance of the monster. All she remembered about it was how it managed to manipulate the ocean's waters onto the duel lane in order to lose the goons of Arcadia. So this was the familiar of the water guardian…

"Battle!" the brunette declared, "Tsunami Undine attacks directly. Ocean's Torrent!"

The duel monster's trident was raised into the air as pillars of water ascended. Pillars combined to create a single gargantuan swell. Ruka held out her arm, "Trap card open, Twinkle Wall. Your attack is negated and I take damage equal to half of Tsunami Undine's ATK points. Also you can't activate any Spell or Trap cards until your End Phase."

"Seriously?" Lillian looked disappointed she couldn't use her face down cards. Then she smiled, "Then I'll have to settle for using Tsunami Undine's effect. If she successfully attacks, then for every spell and trap card we have, you take 200 points of damage."

Both of the duelists possessed two cards. That equaled 800 points of damage. As the monster lifted it's trident, poised to strike Ruka, Lillian called, "Rising tide."

"And because you attacked, Tsunami Undine is destroyed," the monster wasn't shattered as Lillian chuckled, "Sorry, but I activate Dryad of Twilight's special ability. When it is in the graveyard, I can destroy any card on the field and I choose Ancient Forest."

The card shattered into pieces as the brunette called, "Turn end."

**Ruka: 3200/ Lillian: 2500**

"Watashi no turn, draw!" She looked at her hand before she played, "Come forth, Rose Bird."

A bird's cry came from the leaf-covered duel monster as it settled itself onto the field. _Rose Bird: Level: 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 1500. _"Turn End."

"Eh?" Rua called from the side, "Ruka, what are you doing?"

"You're being too loud Rua," his sister chided, ignoring his exclamation. She was having fun dueling someone other than the Signers and her classmates. And despite what her sibling believes, she wasn't out of moves just yet.

Lillian scratched her cheek. She may not know how her opponent dueled but it did seem odd the girl ended her turn so fast. Nonetheless, she drew her next card, "Watashi no turn, draw."

**Ruka: 3200/Lillian: 2500**

"Battle! Tsunami Undine attack Rose Bird. Ocean's Torrent!" she called. The swell rose again and crashed against the bird's body effectively destroying it. Ruka called, "When Rose Bird is destroyed, I can special summon two plant tuner monsters. I choose Weed and Spore."

A vicious mass of green appeared on the field with a puffball with large round eyes. _Weed: Level: 2 ATK: 1200 DEF: 400. Spore: Level: 1 ATK: 400 DEF: 800. _

"I use spell card, Storm before the Calm," Lillian declared, "this allows my monster to attack you directly if I discard my hand and you draw half the amount of cards of my hand."

She put the four cards she had and slid them into the graveyard slot before her monster struck at the younger teenager, "And I use Tsunami Undine's special ability. Ike, Rising Tide."

"Trap card open, Fairy Wind." Ruka said, "this destroys all of our trap and spell cards and we take 300 points of damage for every card destroyed by Fairy Wind's effect. We both have one on the field."

Both face down cards disintegrated leaving them without counters to their attacks, "Turn end."

**Ruka: 400/ Lillian: 1700**

"Ah, this is bad!" Rua cried from the sidelines. All it takes is only one attack and Ruka was finished! He panicked while his sister took her turn, "Watashi no turn, draw! I use spell card, Healing Winds. For every monster on the field, I gain 200 life points for every monster on the field. Next I release Weed in order to summon Oberon, King of the Faeries."

In a flash of light stood a staff-wielding fairy. _Oberon, King of the Faeries: Level: 6 ATK: 2200 DEF: 1500, _"And I am tuning Spore with Oberon. The sacred guardian's light crosses paths now and becomes eternal life! Synchro Summon! Be born, Ancient Fairy Dragon!"

The rounded pink wings of the dragon fluttered as it threw back it's blue neck to release a roar. _Ancient Fairy Dragon: Level: 7 ATK: 2100 DEF: 3000. _Lillian gaped. She never seen such a dragon. It was beautiful in with a calming and at the same time daunting presence, "I use Ancient Fairy Dragon's monster effect. I can summon any level 4 or lower monster in my hand. I choose Regulus!"

As she held up his card, the armor-clad lion pounced onto the field from a shine of light. He let out a cry to mark his entrance. _Regulus: Level: 4 ATK: 1700 DEF: 1000, _"And since I used this effect, I can't attack. I set one card. Turn end."

**Ruka: 1000/Lillian: 1700**

"Watashi no turn, draw," Lillian looked at the card, "I play spell card, A Faerie's Mischief. I choose a monster on my field and a monster on your field of equal or lesser level and they are destroyed. I choose Tsunami Undine and Ancient Fairy Dragon."

Sparkles enveloped both of their ace monsters before Ruka called, "trap card open, Ancient Sunshine! If I remove Ancient Fairy Dragon from play, then I can inflict 2100 points of damage."

"What?"

"Yeah, Ruka!"

"Go forth, Regulus!" the green-haired girl pointed as her duel monster charged forward and collided with the guardian's abdomen. She fell onto her back as her life points dropped.

**Ruka: 1000/ Lillian: 0**

Purple eyes stared at the sky as she laughed out loud. Ruka and Rua walked over to her opponent and Lillian said, "That was a good duel, Ruka-chan."

She smiled as she tucked her skirt underneath her as the Signer sat in the grass, "I didn't know you had a fairy deck, Lillian-san."

"I could say the same for you," Lillian answered, as the older of the twins sat on the opposite side of her. Her eyes examined both of them as she quipped, "You know…you two remind me of me and my sister."

Both of the youths repeated, "Sister?"

The brunette nodded, "Before I learned of being a guardian, I used to duel my sister, Lilith, in the park. Ironically, we were also twins. She had a technology deck so it was always interesting when we dueled. Although she did win most of the time."

"Did she stop dueling?" Rua wondered. Lillian glanced as a cloud drifted in the blue sky, "Who knows? I haven't seen her since I went to Arcadia."

"Are you sad?"

The water manipulator seemed to ponder the question before replying, "I'm sad that I can't see her but I still have my friends around so it's not all sad."

The boy asked, "You mean the other guardians?"

"they all have names you know," Lillian giggled, "and yes I mean them. They are like…like how you and the other Signers are. Very close."

Suddenly a voice called, "Lillian-san! I've finished!"

Getting onto her feet, she helped the twins up before walking over to the super mechanic known as Bruno, "Thank you very much, Bruno-san."

"Ah, it's really nothing," the man scratched his head as he put away the last of his tools. The teen felt somewhat bad that she was getting her D-wheel fixed without anything…Then she thought of a solution as she took a card out of her pocket. Lillian extended it to Ruka, "Kiseki'll kill me for this later but that's the café we perform in tonight. You can come if you want. If you do, tell the server that I invited you and anything there is free, 'kay?"

"Thank you, Lilli-san!" Rua hugged her waist, savoring the idea of food. She gave a light ruffle of his hair before she mounted on her D-wheel and put on her helmet. The engine roared with renewed life as she pressed the gas pedal and sped out of sight.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_I think I'm dead…and see the light…oh wait, that's the sun! Ah it burns! IT BURNS! Yeah…again sorry of the lack of activity lately. Just have a lot going on right now so I'll do what I can against it._

_Oh, and since it's been about two years since the WRGP and the twins are now teenagers, I've changed their wardrobe: _

_Ruka: She now wears a dark pink t-shirt with a black jacket over it. She also has a white skort with pink tennis shoes. Should be noted her hair is slightly longer and her ponytails are in the back of her head._

_Rua: He now has gray cargo shorts with a blue t-shirt underneath. He has a white jacket who's sleeves are pushed to his elbows with blue and black vans. He also now wears multiple belts on his shorts and wristbands on his wrists (one is white while the other is black). Should be noted that Rua doesn't wear his hair in a ponytail anymore and it is done in more disheveled style._

_Anyway, don't forget to review and for any kingcrabshippers, vote on what story I should write on my profile! Till next time!_


	10. A Date?

_Grr…finals were killers. They had my brain shot and it didn't help that my laptop chrager's broken so I couldn't update like I was hoping this break. Sorry 'bout that. Anyway, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds but I do own my plot._

_**Reviewers Response:**_

_AnimeKiwi369:__ Ah, thank you for getting me to finish the update faster. And good, that you're not going to harm Copper._

_Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967:__ I'm glad that you loved it._

_BbbStrwbrry: __Thanks. I loved the twins having someone outside of the Signers to have as a friend. And yes school is murder though it only gets better from here…hopefully._

_CelticGirl7:__ Are you psychic, just curious because I was going to make one this chapter…_

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Everyone gathered in the garage of Yusei, Jack, and Crow. They prepared to go out to the performance of the Jigoku Ryu (1) guardians. Crow examined the card once more, "How do we know that that guy isn't just pulling our leg?"

"I doubt. I mean Azure doesn't seem shifty enough to do that," Aki commented. Yusei added, "I agree with Aki. I get this feeling he could care less about our involvement."

Rua piped up, "'Sides Lilli-san gave us the same card and we can definitely trust her!"

His sister nodded in agreement, "She's never been dishonest with us. In fact she invited us knowing Kiseki-san would get mad."

"That woman _is_ mad," Jack quipped. His black-haired friend shot him a dirty look, "Regardless, we don't want to surprise them before they go on or else they might back out."

Crow then thought of a plan, "Right! So let's split up. Rua and Ruka will go together since Lillian expects them while me and Jack get one table leaving Yusei and Aki with their own."

Simultaneously the last pair called, "What?"

"Not a problem, right?" gray eyes examined his companions jack and the twins understood Crow's reasoning and their eyes stared at the two shocked Signers. Aki started fiddling with her skirt while Yusei looked like he wanted say something but didn't. "Then let's go!"

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

(Nightfall Café)

The Signers entered through the single glass door just as the sun was setting. It wasn't a fancy café (much to Jack's dismay). The Nightfall Café had a sort of Bohemian and mystic feel. Sheer curtains were hung like garlands from the ceiling. The tables were actually a Japanese traditional style—with tables close to the ground and customers sitting on fluffed cushions. Candles flickered on each table and the overhead candle lights were dimmed.

A lady escorted the older Signers to their tables while a teen came to the siblings, "s you're Lillian's friends? This way if you please."

The waiter was pretty for a guy. His hair was in disheveled bowl cut and he had beautiful green eyes. He spoke timidly and moved clumsily. He led Rua and Ruka to a table at the center in front of the curtained stage. They sat just as a familiar face appeared.

"You came." Lillian said with excitement in her voice. Then suddenly she blushed as she noticed the waited, "Thank you for giving them these seats…Subaru."

The said guy, Subaru, flushed and stuttered, "I-It's n-nothing…"

Ruka was about to comment on their behavior when her sibling called, "Lilli-san you're hot!"

Red covered the brunette's face, "Not really…"

"That's not true," golden eyes scanned the outfit. It was a white dress with a black jacket that seemed to be a part of the dress. It screamed gothic Lolita and the headband she had added to the style, "You're are really pretty, Lillian-san."

A head poked from behind the curtain. It was Kai, "Lillian, we need to set up."

"Coming," the brunette called. She turned to the waited and siblings, "Gotta go but I hope you enjoy it."

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Meanwhile Yusei and Aki occupied a table in the far back. The overhead lighting obscured them from the customers—and more importantly, the guardian's leader. The red-haired lady messed with her side bang. She had been alone with Yusei before, but it was only when he was tutoring her. So this time without a book or worksheet as the center of their attention she was nervous. The fact they were alone in a dimly-lit restaurant-style café did not help the situation.

Yusei also seemed edgy though it didn't appear to be for the same reasons as the college student. He seemed to be looking all around the café, nearly always coming back the curtains that obscured the stage.

Concerned, she put a hand on his arm, "Yusei, are you alright?"

Her voice snapped him out of his daze, "I'm fine, Aki."

She could tell he was lying. The man had a hard time keeping a straight face when he lied. Before she could call his white lie their server arrived, "Um a grande black coffee and tall strawberries and crème?"

Both nodded before she placed the drinks down. Then the waitress accidentally knocked over the coffee and it spilled right onto Aki. The lady squeaked, "I'm sorry! Let me get more napkins!"

Aki took the napkin she had while the flustered waitress went to find more. Yusei offered his napkin while the Signer wiped at the dark brown stain on her skirt. She gratefully took it, their hands brushing against each other. They flushed as the server came back with more napkins and a rag. She swabbed the table and apologized profusely, "I'm so sorry! I'll get you a new cup. I didn't burn you did I? I'm sorry!"

The former psychic assured her that she was fine and it was an accident. It calmed the woman though she was still thoroughly embarrassed. She scurried off again. A shiver ran up her spine from her now wet clothes. Then Yusei's jacket was put over her legs, "Yusei, you don't have to—"

"But you're cold, right?" he interjected. She gave a small 'thank you' as the lights dimmed further. Instantly, the man tensed as his arms rest on the table. This time Aki laid a hand on his hands, "It's alright."

She didn't know why she said that but felt it was right. His fingers grasped hers and she gave a reassuring squeeze. Yusei gave her one of those rare smiles, "Thank you, Aki."

The curtains withdrew revealing the former Arcadia members. They all had monochrome color-schemed clothes (2) with black sunglasses to obscure their eyes. All of them blended with the darkness except for Azure. The stage light illuminated as he played a violin.

A chord wailed before it began an upbeat tune. The light for Kiseki came on as she sang,

"_The world continues spinning_

_Spinning so quickly_

_I fail to keep up_

_Don't they know that _

_tomorrow's not promised,_

_That is why_…"

She held the note before all the stage lights and instruments came to life under their owners' hands. Kiseki took her hands off the guitar she had held onto the mic and its stand as Azure had switched from his violin to his place as guitarist.

"_You've got to live it's the last day_

_With all the joy and love inside your heart_

_'Cause what's to come is always unknown to you_

_That is why..._

_Today is the present_"

Aki wondered, "Has she always sung?"

"_One minute I'm in a slump_"

"Only for a hobby," he admitted. "or for money."

"_Next minute I'm on top_

_After that I right back to square one._

_And always pondering,_

_"What is next?"_"

"Money? Isn't that—" Aki covered her mouth before she could say 'cheap'. She wouldn't deny that Kiseki had a beautiful voice. It was surprising considering the fact she had brash and informal sort of speaking. Her brown eyes glanced over to see if she had offended the man. He said, "I thought that way too."

"_There are those days,_

_Where I'm trapped in the past_

_Awaiting the possible future_

_But I always come back to what's in front of me_"

Aki noticed how her friend seemed completely entranced. A twinge of anger started to rise but she immediately stifled the feeling. She turned away as Yusei glanced at her.

"_"I'm going to the future not yet seen."_

_But isn't that the world is right now?_

_How long will it take you_

_To realize that, the world ends with you?_"

Yusei's blue eyes watched his friend watching the performance. He felt himself flush with Aki and him being so close. They were even holding hands! Yusei had felt weird around Aki for a while. He hid it well from her but the feeling was always present. Ever since he was saved from death by the lady's fading psychic ability, Yusei had thoughts of Aki as someone more than a friend and fellow Signer. However, those thought were immediately smothered by the memories of kisses under the moonlight and stinging words on a paper. He resisted the urge to clench his fist.

"_Hurrying gets absolutely nowhere_

_So slow down and watch the stillborn blue sky_

_Let them calm your head and quell your fears_

_Because worries are...only momentary things_"

From another table along the right wall of the café were the two other Signers, Jack and Crow. They spied on Yusei and Aki doing nothing—again. Crow groaned as he put his head against the table, "Damn it, I can't believe they still haven't picked up on each other. For some smart guys they're pretty dense!"

"_Oh I wish didn't do that..._

_I'll definitely do this tomorrow..._

_When will it end, this boundless repetition?_

_The sadness and sorrow,_

_The gnawing anxiety?_

_When you're rushing off again?_

_When you're praying to God?_

_How hard is it,_

_To simply watch the scenery_

_Or say "I'm alive!"_"

The waitress carefully stepped as she reached the table again. She placed a new cup filled with steaming coffee, "Again I'm so sorry about spilling that on you. Here, this is on the house."

A plate was placed between the two Signers. On it was a slice of a dessert. It was sweet bread with a fruit spread on the top. Assorted colors of fruit decorated the top. She gave a quick bow before hurrying to her duties. Aki looked at the plate. It did look delicious but there was only one fork. Yusei noticed this too and motioned for Aki to take it.

"_"You don't understand anything at all_

_Because your head's in the clouds."_

_So what? At least I can notice_

_And change what's around, can you?_"

Hesitantly she used the fork to cut a piece. Cautious not to drop a single berry, she sampled the dish. It was really good. Aki told him, "Yusei, you have to try this."

Before he could refuse, the lady scooped another piece and had it between them. Seeing as she was insistent, the Satellite resident allowed her to forced the sweet in his mouth. Their met for a moment as the fork was in Yusei's mouth. They flushed and immediately broke away. Aki pulled out the empty fork, her brown eyes looking back down at the pastry.

She had just let Yusei eat off her. Aki couldn't believe it since she never even let her parents do that. And yet she had done it so easily, so casually with the Signer. Embarrassment threatened to consume her when she realized…she shared her stuff with Yusei…and he hadn't objected to it. Either he didn't notice or didn't care. Aki prayed it was the former.

"_Some'll refuse to see reality_

_Cause they're living within their fantasy_

_Blinded by...the word 'possibly'_

_That is why..._

_This I can only advise..._"

"Wow…food got them closer to a kiss than any amount of awkward flirtation ever did…" Crow shook his head with Jack doing the same as he sipped his own coffee. The trickster grew serious as he watched his former teammate sing, "Sometimes I wonder if Yusei refuses to start over because she broke his heart hard and fast."

"You never know with that guy," Jack mused as he stared at his reflection on the brown surface. "He's never been open with us. We had to force him to tell us about him and Kiseki."

"_Always be grateful_

_Never forget to bask..._

_In this glorious gift_

_For we'll never know, if it's eternal_

_Because fate, destiny, and nature are always unpredictable_"

They glanced back at the stage. Neither knew how they should feel towards dealing with their childhood friend. She was once their sarcasm-loving, joking best friend that shared the dream of bettering their lives in the Satellite. They still hoped that she had that. However, it didn't excuse her abrupt departure that left their friend untrusting of intimate relationships. Kiseki at this point was a crutch that Yusei refused to give up so he couldn't move forward. But, both Crow and Jack prayed that this would end soon.

"_"I'm going to the future not yet seen."_

_But isn't that the world is right now?_

_How long will it take you_

_To realize that, the world ends with you?_

_You've got to live it's the last day_

_With all the joy and love inside your heart_

_'Cause what's to come is always unknown to you_

_That is why..._

_Today is..._

_The present_."

She finished singing the note with the bass and guitar playing a final chord. The noise faded to silence. After a few seconds, cheers broke through it. The entire group gave a slight bow as Kiseki came to the mic stand, "Konban wa, minna! Minna genki (3-4)?"

'Woo's and 'yeah's answered her question. She seemed to smile as she said, "That's good and for those of you that don't know, we are Complication and we're ready to rock you so here we go! One, two, three, four!"

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

The guardians were finished and were breaking down their equipment. Some fans came up and chatted with them. By now all of them loosened their clothes and some removed his glasses. The group was starting to pack their instruments onto their D-Wheels parked in the back parking lot of the café when the Signers approached.

Kiseki was the first to notice, "You're persistent aren't you? How'd you find us again?"

Jack answered her tone just as rudely, "Maybe you should ask your friends."

Both Liam and Kai shrugged while Lillian pretended she hadn't noticed. Finally, the wind guardian admitted, "I allowed them to come."

"Why?"

"Why?" Azure repeated her query. He took off his glasses as he faced the woman casually, "That should be our question, Kiseki. Why are you so insistent on avoiding these guys? They obviously aren't malicious. We have bumped into them on occasion and these Signers have only helped us. So now the question comes to why _you_ are keeping them away? Is it something about them that you're not telling us?"

Kiseki refused to appear scared to the sudden interrogation, "I told you, they are friends I had when I lived in the Satellite and I have no fear of them, only that they are leading Arcadia to us. Nothing else."

The violinist also didn't budge with her stubbornness, "Prove it."

Her sunglasses hung on the brim of her nose. Blue met red. Kiseki huffed as she took off her sunglasses and went to her D-Wheel. She pulled up her sleeve to reveal band. CLICK! The duel disk on her D-Wheel attached to the band. With a determined face, the guardian turned to the Signers, "Yusei! I challenge you to a duel! However! It is a bet."

Yusei seemed surprise by her demand, "A bet?"

"That's right a bet," she decided as she pulled her deck from her belt. She put the cards into the deck slot. The deck was shuffled. "If I win, you stop chasing us permanently."

"And if I win?" the young man questioned as he placed his deck in it spot before it automatically shuffled them. They activated the duel disk. Kiseki seemed to give a mischievous smile, "If by the off chance you win, then we accept your help, your advice, whatever—no questions, no fights. Deal?"

He nodded as they drew their hands, "Duel!"

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_*yawns* I think this went so much better in my head than how it turned out but I guess it can't be helped. Oh yeah, as for the song, it's called 'Today's the Present'. Its singer…no one! I made the song myself. It is probably my first and last time trying to write one in this fanfic, depending if my lyrics don't suck._

_Authoress' Notes:_

Jigoku Ryu: This is the Japanese name for 'Hell Dragon'.

Clothes: I have links to what their outfits look like on my profile.

Konban wa minna: Good evening everyone.

Minna genki: Is everyone having fun? This is a phrase that many Japanese singers say. It is equivalent to a rock/pop star saying: "Hello New York!"


	11. Destined Opposites

_Yeah, I have absolutely no excuse. I've just had some serious writer's block. So much, that I couldn't even remember what I originally was going to do with this story. Well that and…I wrote the entire duel with Yusei and Kiseki but…it didn't save properly so I lost the whole thing. Then I went, "Screw it all to hell!" So yeah…I had to write from scratch and lost my will to write their duel…at least until it's the more intense one…_

_Bah more excuses! Long story short, I made changes so the story may seem different from the direction you thought it was going in but rest assured it is still a faithshipping fanfic. Okay, rambling is done so let me begin._

_**Reviewers Response:**_

_Bbbstrwbrry:__ Yeah well finding time with sports was hard…Well, I don't know if it's animosity…yet. Just wait till they are under the same roof!_

_Asianpandaxxx:__ I just hope my hiatus doesn't ruin it…and yeah…I made where Kiseki would be liked at first._

_TheRedKing:__ Yes, Yusei's got it rough. But it can only get better (or worse ya never know)._

_AnimeKiwi369:__ Now I feel awful. Godly awful about losing the document with that duel you waited for…_

_Eltoro: __Thank you_

_CelticGirl7:__ Updating now_

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Yusei felt as if he was seven-years-old and playing tag with his former girlfriend. For the past few weeks he spent time searching for her and her friends. They met multiple times, and eluded each other each encounter. He was beginning to become agitated by his past sporadically appearing in his life. Questions the man long since hypothesized and laid to rest started to rise again. Those unanswered queries were joined by the ones appearing as he delved deeper into the business between the Akai no Ryu and the Jigoku no Ryu (1).

He glanced at his cell phone. It read on its LED screen: 13:17. The young man leaned against a small statuette. Yusei was wary. Kiseki had promised to meet with him in front of the Neo Domino Museum of International History. However, he wasn't certain he could trust her words. Yet, Yusei wasn't given the option to refuse when they were dueling.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

"Ore no turn, draw!" Kiseki called as she looked at her hand. The field wasn't in her favor as she only had one monster, _Messenger of the Desolate _(_ATK: 800/DEF: 1000/LVL: 4),_ to defend herself with and the trap card, _Probability 0_. While her opponent, on the other hand, held Justice Bringer and Shooting Star Dragon. Unbeknownst to her, Yusei also had High and Low as well as Star Excursion face down. Unless she drew a card that could turn the duel around, Kiseki would lose. Unlike her unreserved expression when she was talking or moving, Kiseki displayed nothing as she calculated her strategy.

"Well let's see if I have the luck of the draw," she said. "I activate my set card, Miracle Reversal. This card can only be activated if my life points are lower than my opponents."

**Yusei LP: 1700**

**Kiseki LP: 800**

"We both take our cards off the field and shuffle them in our decks along with our hands. We draw the same amount of cards we put in and switch our situations," she told him, "As in, I'm allowed to have a Synchro monster, up to a level four monster, and two set cards while you can only have up to a level 4 monster and one set. And I summon, _The Blind Clairvoyant, Seyella _(_LVL: 8/ATK: 2300/DEF: 3000)_ and _Fates' Familiar (LVL: 4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1000)._ Then set two set cards."

Yusei set a card and put his monster card facedown. He nearly forgot how the lady dueled. She normally allowed herself to find out more about person's deck-usually landing in a pinch. However, she also possessed cards that, like her namesake, brought about a fortuitous turnaround. Even though Kiseki didn't use her old deck, she still had those cards and in one turn, turned the tables.

"Next I use Seyella's special effect. When I have no cards in my hand, she may attack directly," Kiseki informed. The unseeing humanoid drew a sword and with a deadly precision threatened to 'pierce' him. Yusei managed to glance at his opponent putting a hand to her head before he held his hand out to reveal his set card. However, before the blind clairvoyant could reach him; it disappeared.

Baffled, Yusei looked out to the field or the lack thereof. The solid vision faded, returning the field back into the parking lot. Their duel disks shut off. Yusei didn't understand why until he noticed the gesture his rival was in. Kiseki stood there with her hand covering her deck; she surrendered.

"Wah? Ki-chan, why'd you do that? You had him on the ropes!" Liam called to the leader. She ignored him as she placed her deck back into its holster. Jack cried, "Oi are you running away again?"

"What, you always gotta see the life points drop to 0 to know that the kurage (2) would've won?" Kiseki asked. "You had Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, didn't you? That would've negated my attack and the ever brilliant King of Riding Duels would only have to wait until it was his turn to reverse the roles again. I'm not stupid enough to waste anymore time on this than I already did."

Lillian walked over to her, and held onto her arm and said to where only she could hear, "That decision was for the best, Kiseki. I'm proud." Azure came over as well, "I'm proud as well. You're kind enough to even throw a duel for us."

"Urusai (3)," she placed her glasses back over her eyes before turning back to the holder of the dragon's head. In a clearly sarcastic tone she bowed, "Congratulations, Yusei, you won. The guardians are at your command. And what is your first order?"

"I want answers about the Jigoku no Ryu," he said without hesitation. Kiseki smiled, "Fine. I'll tell you what you want to know. Tomorrow outside the Neo Domino Museum of International History at 13:15."

Crow said, "How do we know you won't just not show up?"

"That's a question of faith," she cryptically replied.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

"Think I wasn't gonna show?" a familiar voice interrupted Yusei's reverie. He turned to see Kiseki standing in casual clothes. Her eyes were covered with sunglasses. She smiled, "No surprise there."

"Why did you surrender?" Yusei questioned. The lady turned toward the museum, "Cause I felt like it. Nothin' more to it. Why ya asking anyway? It worked out for ya so don't complain."

The duelist asked, "So you purposely lost?"

"If that's how ya wanna think about it, sure. We'll say I lost on purpose," she retorted casually. "Either way, you won. You said ya wanted answers. I'm here to give 'em, so let's go already." They entered the building when Yusei's cell phone went off. Kiseki let him take his call while she talked to a curator.

The phone projected an image of Aki, "Yusei, are you already at the museum?"

"Yeah, but I thought you would be in class by now, Aki," he quipped. She shrugged, "The professor had an emergency so he had to cancel class for today. Is it fine if I come?"

Yusei honestly was relieved at Aki's sudden availability since he still thought it was awkward he was alone with Kiseki. He understood that the twins were at school and that Crow was patrolling, but why Jack hadn't come was also a mystery to him. Then the man noticed that Kiseki was also unaccompanied by any of the guardians. Why was that?

"Yusei?" Aki's voice brought his attention back to reality. He told her, "It's fine. I will see you then, Aki."

She waved, "Alright, ja ne (4)." With that, the projection shut off and the guy pocketed his phone. Yusei wandered back to where Kiseki was talking. She and the man she was talking to laughed like they were friends before they bowed slightly. The man gave Yusei a nod before walking off, "That's Ryuusaki Ikoi. He's the curator of this entire museum and knows the every piece and its history inside and out. He's the one that helped me find answers when I wondered about what us guardians were. That's how I learned about you Signers."

"Is that why you left? Because of the fact you were a guardian?" the question slipped from Yusei's mouth. Silence developed between them for a few moments. Kiseki started walking before pausing, "No. I didn't leave because I was a guardian. In fact, I had no clue what that was at the time."

The dull noises of the museum did the conversating for the two leaders as they walked. Yusei glanced with passing interest at the artifacts in the continent-themed exhibits. He didn't know where they were headed, yet his once friend stepped with confidence in their destination. Finally, Yusei could see the sign that read: 'South America'.

Inside he gazed upon ancient masks, remains of heads, and beautiful black, red, and brown pottery. It was pretty in an ancient sense. Kiseki then questioned, "Do you know anything about Nazca?"

Nazca. His mind immediately went back to the WRGP and visiting South America with Jack. His former opponent, Bommer, lived there with his siblings, Annie and Max, "That's where the Earthbound Gods were sealed. The Nazca line."

Then he realized he said 'Earthbound Gods', something only he, the other Signers, and the Dark Signers knew about. Yusei was about to explain when the woman spoke "That's right, the Earthbound Gods. You had a run-in with those guys a couple years back. I remember them. A poor soul torn between the destiny of akai no ryu and jigoku no ryu; his brother following recklessly after him; an old man; a woman carrying the wrong grudge; an honorable man avenging his fallen family; a chick that got in by some bad luck; and Kyousuke…god, that guy always has to learn the hard way. Though you were no help, kurage."

Shock etched itself on Yusei's face, "H-How?"

Her red eyes peeked from behind her sunglasses, "Would ya believe they were only the flunkies to the a higher up?"

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Aki hadn't taken her D-wheel since she heard it was supposed to rain, but she was starting to regret her choice as she was still a while away from the International Museum. She went at a brisk pace, with sweat beads forming on her skin. Ironic since the forecast said rain but it was sunny and humid. She sulked, _damn weathermen_.

"-san. Izayoi-san!" the sound of her name caused her to look around for the source of the sound. She glanced out at the street to see a black D-wheel with white accents that seemed to glow that moved away from traffic. The person removed their helmet and she called, "Oh, Azure, I'm sorry I didn't notice you before."

"A lot people don't so I'm used to it," he shrugged it off, "racing to meet with Yusei and Kiseki?"

"Wait, it's just Yusei and Kiseki?"

"Well aside from me and Kiseki everyone had stuff to do so if none of you all went with Yusei then yes, they're by themselves," Azure commented lackadaisically. "I was heading there now so I could give you a ride if you want, Izayoi-san."

"Thank you and just 'Aki' is fine," The psychic accepted gratefully and mounted on the D-Wheel. Suddenly, Aki felt an urgency to reach her friend soon. It wasn't because she didn't believe in her friend, but the woman was wary of the person he was with. Laughter was heard from the driver, "You didn't strike me as a person that gets really jealous, Aki."

"W-What? Jealous? Jealous about what?" Aki asked, unnerved by the comment. Azure quelled his chuckling, "Yusei and Kiseki's relationship. Well, that's not right. You just don't like Kiseki cause she may or may not have made Yusei become more…apathetic. That and she was the one that had Yusei first."

Aki flushed and was relieved he had to keep his eyes on the road. However her 'defense' arose, "What give you the right to make wild assumptions like that?"

"It's not assumptions when I hear your thoughts, Aki," the man retorted. She nearly forgot that Azure was also a psychic, though the lady never learned what his abilities were. "however it is rude to intrude on personal thoughts. Sorry, but I can't control whether or not I hear them. Though I can assure you…Kiseki has no intention of hurting Yusei than she already has."

"And how would you know?"

"I told you," he answered, "I can't control what I hear."

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

"The Jigoku no Ryu," Yusei concluded. Kiseki nodded, "They were merely minions that were wreck destruction to revive their deity."

The Signer repeated, "Revive?"

"Mou~You don't know anything about the dragons, do ya?" Kiseki face palmed when she noticed the bafflement on his face. "Listen up then. Both the Earthbound Gods and something known as the Crimson Devil were servants to the Jigoku no Ryu. It and the Akai no Ryu were known as 'twin stars', or destined opposites. How I see it, they're like yin and yang. They represent life and death…light and darkness…heaven and hell. While the Akai no Ryu blessed its people, the Jigoku no Ryu plagued them all. Eventually…the misfortune threatened to destroy mankind so the Jigoku no Ryu was banished and sealed. Split between the stars…and humans. Because of the Jigoku no Ryu's imprisonment was the birth of the guardians' familiars, the Signer dragons, and its curse."

"Its curse? What is it?" Yusei wondered.

Kiseki stared ahead, "Yusei, what color are my eyes?"

"Kiseki, I don't see-"

"What color are they?" she reiterated with more force, not shifting her focus. The man sighed, "They're red."

"Yeah, and just how many people do you know have the same color as mine?" her voice evenly continued. Yusei pondered the question. After a minute of silence Kiseki closed her eyes, "The answer is 'none'. No one has these eyes cause they along with its brand are its 'curse'-or proof that the person is its host. Its conscience is mine, that's why I know about the Dark Signers and the Crimson Devil. The Jigoku no Ryu doesn't do anything more than give me psychic ability and gives me insight on its former servants. It has repented for its actions and has grown dormant, awaiting its opportunity for release. That's why humans try to take advantage of its inactivity to use its power. That's what that teme, Divine, is gunning for."

"And that's why you're running."

"Precisely," the guardian peered at an artwork. Yusei took a breath, "I'm glad that I could get through those questions easily. Now I want to know about the ones I asked years ago. You still owe me answers, Kiseki. I want know…why did you leave?"

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Azure led the former Black Rose Witch through the exhibits. He had been here many times and already knew where his companion would be. Aki was lagging, her feet felt heavy as cement as she was drug along. Finally, he stopped outside the South American exhibit where they could spot their friends chatting. Aki's mind buzzed with implications that were beginning to give the misfortune deck owner a headache, "Aki…it is none of those things. If anything Kiseki's got Yusei on tenterhooks while he's interrogating her."

"More 'accidental' listening?" she accused. The violinist merely said, "If it weren't so tense, I'd hear nothing."

Then they heard giggles from Kiseki. She laughed at the question posed to her, "You seriously thought about that since I left? You're as delicate as ever, kurage. It wasn't some deep or meaningful. Hell, I barely knew what I was getting into. I went for one reason alone: control. Ya see, unlike your girlfriend, I didn't have a problem with psychic dueling. What I couldn't control was my psychic ability doing everyday things. I couldn't walk around the city without learning about yet another stranger's miserable life story, or sit around with Team Satisfaction without accidentally levitating things, or even sleep without being in someone else's mind. It drove me nuts. The reason I left was so I could regain some peace of mind. Nothin' more, no less, understand?"

"Then why couldn't you just tell that to us?"

"Would you really have let me go if I did?" she asked. Yusei paused. Would he? In his mind he answered 'yes' but in his heart…knew that he would've stopped her by any means. The answer to his long awaited question was finally given. And it was so simple. Had he really over thought it the entire time? Kiseki yawned, "Well, as fun as it's been, I think it's time for me split. Your girlfriend's here and I'm pretty sure she wouldn't want me around."

"Wait." Yusei, snapping from his daze, remembered his 'duty' as a Signer, "I did get answers but Divine is still looking for you. I want you and the guardians to stay with us."

"Whatever you say, King, just give a holler in your mind, and tell us when and where," Kiseki answered, waving without looking over her back. She walked to where Aki and Azure were, "Don't worry, I didn't do anything today, Izayoi. Just a little Q&A so go get 'im, tiger."

Aki reddened at the lady's comment but nonetheless went to comfort her friend. Azure shook his head before commenting, "Almost had me overwhelmed with the atmosphere you and him were making. Those emotions had me stay out, just what did you tell him?"

"What I felt like telling him."

"You mean the half-truth," the man sensed, picking up on her thoughts. "He'll find out eventually. Especially with Divine exceeding that small bit of patience he has. He'll be hounding us a lot more now."

Kiseki responded, "I know but that's now the Signers' problem, not mine."

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_Yeah that felt really crappy. I actually did research and trying to incorporate it into the story…failed. Epic fail. But I'm too lazy to delete it so just deal with it until my mind's straight again. _

_**Authoress' Notes:**_

_**1) Akai no Ryu and Jigoku no Ryu: The Crimson Dragon and the Hell Dragon in Japanese**_

_**2) kurage: Jellyfish. More details about Kiseki's use of it next chapter.**_

_**3) urusai: Shut up**_

_**4) ja ne: See ya!**_


	12. A Locked Future and Waning Patience

_I know someone's pissed at me and all I can say is that I'm sorry._

_**Reviewers Response:**_

_AnimeKiwi369:__ Thank you very much _

_Star-Rose Lover:__ Yeah…sorry about that._

_Samantha626:__ It's hard to know that it's over right?_

_DarkYami1214:__ Thank you._

_Stelladiep:__ I am updating_

_Donna:__ Why thank you._

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Rua shifted and turned in the confines of his blankets and sheets. He was dreaming of becoming an awesome duelist on the D-Wheel and the ground. His arms drifted about the air as he dreamt of being a riding duel with Jack, Crow and Yusei. He was the last leg of his team with his older brother figures still only on their first duelist. He twisted around the course while his Morphtronics and Life Stream Dragon destroyed the Black Feather Dragon, Red Demon's Dragon, and Stardust Dragon. The teenager imagined stopping and turning back to his defeated idol and they both smile while shaking hands. Then both Jack and Crow were carrying the trophy to him which he gratefully took.

He held it high as a scent wafted into his nostrils. It smelled familiar as hunger showed on his triumphant smile. Then when he lowered the trophy to his height Rua had identified the scent: bacon.

The Signer awoke from his dream sniffing the air. Aromas of various foods beaconed to his stomach. Sad stomach growled. Rua wandered into the kitchen, wiping at the sleep in his eyes to see his sister sitting down eating. However she wasn't alone as there were three familiar faces with her. Groggily he asked, "Lilli-chan? Kai-chan? Liam-kun? What are you doing here?"

Nearly everyone began snickering at the confused boy. The fire guardian finally got to calm his chuckling, "Still asleep, Rua? We're living here for the time being."

He could hear sizzling and popping from the kitchen. Rua walked in to bump into the eldest of the psychics. Surprised by the collision, the Signer managed to knock a plate and its contents out the man's hand. The boy braced himself the shattering of porcelain and burns on his skin. When neither came, gold eyes stared in amazement. The plate and the food were floating in the air with Azure commenting, "That almost would've been a bad wake up call. Good morning Rua."

"Azure-san…" Rua said while the eggs, toast, and bacon in the air managed to dance back onto the levitating plate before landing back in the air guardian's hands. He then handed to the green-haired Signer. The violinist told him, "Just Azure is fine and there's enough for you to eat as much as you want."

Ruka quipped from her seat, "There's not enough bacon in the world for that, Azure."

The guardians, as 'ordered', were living within the Signers' protection. They were staying in Tops with Rua and Ruka as their place had enough room for them to live in. None of them complained since they were allowed to go to their jobs or obligations. Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Aki visited daily and since the guardians started living with the Signers, the psychic dueling seemed to have simmered down. Neither group knew if this was good news.

After breakfast, Kai and Liam were charged with clearing the dishes. Ruka and her second sister-like figure went up to the young girl's room, rearranging their decks and gabbing about girlish things. This left only Azure and Rua on one of the rounded sectionals. Watching with interest, the boy watched the guy take his instrument from its case. He examined and tightened the bow, and inspected the violin for any damages, "Ne, Azure?"

"Hm?" was the response as he ran his fingers over one of the sides. The young duelist tilted his head, "Um…where do you plug it into a charger or computer or something?"

Azure looked up then chuckled, "Sorry, this thing is really old fashioned. It doesn't need that since it's powered my hands. Violin is one of the instruments that is hard to make a virtual version of because you have to hold it and its pitch is all dependent on the wood, the type of strings, even the care of it that makes its sound."

From the case, the blue-haired man pulled out a U-shaped item. Rua marveled, "What's that?"

"A tuning fork. It helps me find the right pitch for the violin," he answered. Azure tapped the tuning fork against his leg. The prongs vibrated and emitted a pitch. The guardian allowed Rua to play with it while he listened to the sound to adjust each string. When he finished, the green-haired child asked, "Ne, ne, Azure can I please play with the violin? Just this once? I promise I'll be careful."

"I'm sorry this violin is more fragile. I can't let you use it," he answered. Rua pouted but respected the verdict. Instead the Signer wondered, "Then can I at least listen to you play?" The guardian shrugged, he couldn't see the harm in doing so. He took up the violin and stood by the windows to the balcony where Kiseki was leaning on the railing, looking at nothing in particular. The melody began to drift through the air.

Ruka heard it from her room, and slowed in the shifting of her deck. She never heard the song before. It was a beautiful slow piece yet it sounded so melancholic. The girl paused, closing her eyes. She absorbed the notes and tune. Lillian lightly mused, "It's pretty, isn't it?"

Gold eyes reopened, "Uh, hai (1), but it seems so…"

"Sad?" Ruka nodded. The brown-haired teenager shifted so that she was lying on her back, "A lot of Azure's compositions are. That's just how's he's been since I've met him."

"You don't know anything about him before he came to Arcadia?" Lillian shook her head, "No. It at first took us forever to know what he looked like. Of all of us, he and Kiseki are the most secretive about themselves, even with our psychic ability. But…I think they know the other's secrets, but that's probably because they're in love." The young Signer sat up, "They're dating?"

"Probably not or at least they'll say they're not. It's actually frustrating since neither want to admit it," the guardian complained. Ruka giggled, causing the other fairy deck owner to look in confusion, "I'm not laughing at you. It's just that Yusei and Aki-san are also like that. They're very dense about it."

Both giggled again as the music played. It went around the room, and filled the top floor and it slowly trickled down to the lower levels. People paused to listen to the music, intrigued. The Signers entered curious about the sound. They and the guardians sat around the living room and watched the violinist. Azure however hadn't noticed as he closed his eyes in concentration, performing to an invisible audience.

He shifted from foot to foot even doing small pacing. Everyone was so entranced by the performance that a gentle knock shocked them from it. Aki silently rose to answer the door. Standing there was an older gentleman. He was average with black locks done professionally and slightly worn eyes. He quietly said, "Ah excuse me."

Ruka came form her room and walked to the door, "Yamazaki-san, did you need sugar, again?"

"No, not this time," the man replied, "Um, Ruka-chan, is one of your friends playing some kind of program using violin?"

"No, but he's playing a real violin," the teenage girl admitted. The male appeared incredulous. Ruka opened the door to allow her neighbor inside, "Come in and you can see for yourself."

Yamazaki joined the group on the couch. He watched with interest at the soloist. After a few fading notes, the song came to an end. Applause followed. Azure, not expecting a crowd, turned surprised. He quickly regained his composure and bowed. The twins' neighbor got up, "That was amazing."

"Not really. That was just a composition I made late one night," the duelist retorted. Yamazaki waved it off, "Nonsense, you have a gift. A gift that I would be honored to accompany someday."

"Sure, if you feel like it," Azure shrugged, giving up trying to convince the man otherwise. It was interpreted as modesty as the middle-aged male shook the violinist's hand, "Thank you. Might I know your name?"

The psychic responded, "Azure. Mitsukageru Azure. And you would be?"

"Yamazaki Aruto," blue eyes widened. He repeated, "Yamazaki Aruto? As in the professional pianist and cellist?" a smile graced the apparent celebrity's face. "The very same."

Kiseki stepped in amongst the chatter and was confronted by Yusei, "What? Another round of questions today?" the man made no notion to start one. They both looked over to where their friends were talking back and forth with the musicians. She mused, "That man was thinking back to a younger version of him. Someone with potential for a lot more but doesn't have the circumstance to hone that potential. He wants to take Azure on as an apprentice, but…he'll say no."

"How would you know?" Kiseki leaned against the wall, "Because either until Divine is dead or Arcadia falls apart, our future is implausible."

Yusei really disliked how she phrased it, "That's impossible-"

"It's completely possible," the guardian interrupted, "Like what the Satellite once was to us, Arcadia stands as a seal on our ability to move forward. We've once tried living normally. All of us had part-time jobs in the evening and went to school during the day. You want to know what was the result? They assaulted the school we attended. There were 4 casualties and many more injured. We wanted to be just like anyone else yet it isn't worth the risk of having deaths occur. That was when we agreed until they stop pursuing us, we cannot pursue anything that would put people in danger."

"Why don't you just deal with Divine yourselves?"

"If it were that easy, I would've kicked his ass and been done with it, Yusei. I don't think you've really gotten to know the type of man Divine is. Hell, Izayoi wouldn't know either. He's a cruel sadist that isn't afraid to kidnap, lie, torture, or kill for his goals. That's how he trapped them in Arcadia and if we just waltzed back in, I'm sure none of us could escape again," she answered, glancing over to see Aruto waving good bye to the group before leaving. "I don't even know if we could deal with Arcadia if they decided to deal with us head on."

Head on? The man had never known much about Arcadia's inner workings other than Divine being the leader and them kidnapping children to make them into psychics. He assumed they were a secretive bunch with movements that were sneaky and shadowy. Arcadia wouldn't be brash or showy with their attempts to capture the guardians, would it?

Seyella, one of Kiseki's duel monsters, appeared in her astral form. This caught the attention of all the psychics (Aki and Ruka included). She told her, "Kiseki, I sense that Arcadia has found this place and are looking for you."

"Here? That guy really doesn't care for living things," she said. Yusei, Crow, Rua, and Jack were confused by her statement. Ruka explained, "Um, one of Kiseki-san's duel monster said that Arcadia found us and are looking for the guardians. What are we going to do?"

Crow called, "What? Then just how much time do we have before they reach us?"

"None. They're already here. I can hear their thoughts and they're-" Lillian told them. Suddenly a screeching sound could be heard. It made everyone have to cover their ears and fall to their knees. The screeching continued until the glass doors and windows to the balcony shattered. Shards rained down, cutting into skin and scattering on the floor. The bearer of the dragon's head was surprised by his wrist being grabbed, "You. If you really intend to help us then do so now by getting the younger ones outta here. Divine can't do anything if doesn't have all of us."

"What about you?" he asked. Kiseki said, "I'm not your main concern, besides I have Azure with me. Now go and hurry. Don't let me down, kurage."

Yusei was left to rally the Signers and literally drag Lillian, Liam, and Kai out the door. They were getting out the door just as Arcadia members were entering through the debris. Both of the remaining psychic managed to get behind the kitchen's island, taking knocking some of the items down with them. Azure questioned as he pulled the kitchen knives from the block they were in, "Just you and me? That's reckless, Kiseki."

"What? You don't have faith in your ability?" his friend teased as the continual crunching of glass reminded them of the approaching enemies. He responded, "Not at all. So what are we playing for this time? Cooking duties for the next week?"

"If that's the prize then I'm definitely not losing," she replied. A psychic came around the side and the lady immediately chopped on both sides of the person's head to disorient them before throwing him right into his companion. Kiseki stood over them, her eyes glowing, "Hey, do me a favor and stop breathing, kay?"

Gagging and gurgling became her answer. An invisible force rammed her into wall. She shook off the impact as duel monster's sword was pointed towards her. Without warning, it disappeared as a cry of pain was heard by the monster's owner. The psychic fell flat onto floor with a knife protruding from his chest. Azure jested as he held his hand out to her, "You were saying?"

She smirked as she got up without his help, "2-1. Looks who's ahead." The violinist shrugged as more glass crunching was heard. Blue eyes scrutinized their targets before he allowed the wind to carry knives with the frightening speed. Thuds were heard, "Honestly, what is Divine thinking sending amateurs after real murderers? This will be a bloodbath though it's a shame we have to ruin Rua and Ruka's home."

Kiseki rolled her eyes as she saw that the psychics were actually using due monsters now. She went over the island, "Of course that's your first concern, aristicrat-san (2) but I have to agree…this'll be a bloodbath."

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

The King of Riding Duels was reluctant to admit it, but he did feel concerned of leaving his old friend behind. However his thoughts quickly shifted to the matter at hand as he noticed strangely dressed people come from the elevator.

The man punched the nearest one before round house kicking the next guy back into the elevator. More came from the other elevator. Jack and Crow fought them off before sending them to a random floor. Yusei could already feel the situation was becoming more dangerous with each passing second. He worried that the Arcadia psychics would not care whether or not they hurt bystanders in their pursuit. He glanced back to the three youngest guardians. He also had to protect those three from said psychics.

An idea came to his head as he stepped towards a red colored box on the wall. He pressed the button and a moment later, sirens wailed with lights flashing. Bewildered residents came out of their home in a hurry and rushed down the stairwells. Yusei informed his friends, "We're going to split up and get out with all the chaos."

Everyone nodded, letting the crowd split them up. Jack, Liam, and Rua parting towards the right stairway. Kai, Crow, and Ruka headed to the left. This left Yusei, Aki, and Lillian to the main stairs. The King of Riding Duels ensured that both women were ahead of him as they had blended with the fleeing civilians. A fireball shot out. Yusei figured where it would fall and pulled Aki back as it exploded in the place she would've been. She lost balance and tumbled into his chest. Their faces flushed. A voice broke them out of the stupor, "Not that this isn't romantic, but can we do this when there isn't balls of fire aren't trying to kill us?"

More of the fireballs hurtled towards him. The three split in order to dodge the hits. Reacting based on his intuition, Yusei managed to weave around the blasts with Aki wrapped in his arm until he narrowly avoided one and was sent sailing across the room. He held the red head tighter as they rolled until the man hit the wall. His eyes were closed, causing Aki to panic, "Yusei?"

"I'm fine," he responded. His eyes opening to meet her amber ones, "Just hurt a little more than I thought."

Smoke rose from he smolders of steps and other debris. It activated the sprinklers overhead, soaking all under them. The two Signers managed to stand as Lillian emerged from where she had managed to hide from the hits when she was tackled to the ground by an Assault Dog. Yusei ensured that Aki was out of the line of fire behind a wall then went on to wrest the duel monster off the brunette.

Both the man and canine struggled for control against their opponent. Assault Dog snarled and snapped at Yusei's neck and face. Yusei tried to disorient dog by punching it in the head while keeping its teeth away from his face. It lunged for his neck when held his arm up in defense. Sucking in air to avoid crying out, Yusei used his bitten arm to reverse their positions with the beast on the ground. Mustering enough strength, the male's fist collided with the temple. A crack was heard before the animal went slack. He breathed a sigh of relief.

However, he didn't see the serpent-like duel monster creeping behind him. Lillian tried to warn him, but knew it would be too late. Yusei managed to turn around in time to see the lizard struck down. As the being crumpled onto the ground, he could see Aki armed with the remnant of railing. Blue eyes stared awestruck at her. Her gaze met his, before her hand was extended in his direction. Taking it with no hesitation, the black-haired man said, "Arigato, Aki."

More monsters threatened to attack when a transparent barrier separated them and the Arcadia psychics. A hand reached out to the shield. Even with his glove on, Yusei could feel the cold. It was solid ice. A voice for the second time today warned, "It won't hold forever, we gotta go."

Yusei nodded before he took Aki's hand in his own before dashing down flight of stairs to catch up to the crowd.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

**(Café la Geen)**

To claim the three guardians were worried was an understatement. Liam couldn't stop moving around while the girls merely played with the refreshments before them. The Signers could understand their anxiety. It was already hours after the strange assault on Tops. It left Security scrambling to round up culprits and assisting residents. Reporters-Carly included-swarmed the scene, hoping for a scoop on the incident. However, none of that concerned the teenage psychics-only the well-being of their companions.

It also had been hours since Kiseki and Azure had stayed behind, insisting they would be fine. Of course, no one could call them as their cell phones were either damaged or forgotten at the penthouse. None of the former Arcadia members could connect with the AWOL guardians as their powers didn't involve mental communication except Lillian. Even then, she claimed she couldn't reach Kiseki nor Azure if she tried. A dread hung over the youths. What if they were caught? Would Divine harm them? How would they save their unofficial leaders?

"What's with the long faces? I've seen hobos lookin better than ya," came a familiar country accent. Kai, Lillian, and Liam whipped around to find the missing pieces to their surrogate 'family'. Kai embraced Kiseki's waist while Liam fist bumped with his only male companion.

"Where have you been?" Lillian demanded much like a mother when her children have returned from sneaking out. Azure ruffled her hair, "Here and there. Just making sure, nothing of value was lost."

The water guardian rolled her eyes, "And by value, you mean your violin?"

"Of course," he shamelessly responded. "though I did manage to grab these." he held up two belts with a container hooked to them. The brunette jumped up and took one from his grasp, "My deck. I was worried for them."

Azure tossed the other to Kai, who caught it and placed it back around her waist. It seemed to be back to the norm for the group when Rua noted, "Ne, Kiseki-chan, what happened to you and Azure's clothes?" Since the boy mentioned it, both were wearing clothes different from the ones they had earlier today. The two glanced at each other as if they were unaware of their wardrobe change.

"Oh, well, the path we took out was rougher so we ended up tearing those to shreds," Kiseki explained. Yusei didn't voice it but he detected it in her voice. She was lying. But why? Why lie about how she switched clothes?

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

**(Arcadia Hideout)**

Divine merely stared at the…heap…before him. The door to his quarters opened with a young woman calling, "Divine-sa-"

The rest of her message died in her throat as she gaped. Covering her mouth in shock, she raced out of room. She appeared sick as a male poked his head through the door, "I'm sorry to bother you Div-"

Like the person before, he was stunned by the sight. In a slightly sickened and fearful tone, "Divine-sama, was that their work? The guardians?"

Green eyes slowly peered towards the intruder as an ominous calm smirk graced his features, "All of them? No, but the message is from them," Divine informed. Before him were sinews and bone of some of the Arcadia members. Mixed with the tissue and muscle were wide-eyed mangled corpses, "They are bragging that they haven't been caught."

"As for the handiwork, there's only two," the man got a distant look as if reminiscing before coming back to reality. The gruesome scene didn't phase the Arcadia movement leader, only seemed to intrigue him further, "Only two very dangerous…very fragile ones out of that group of misfits."

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_Meh, my brain is gone. I'm going back to school within a few days so my writing schedule…uh…I'll get back to you on that._

_**Authoress Notes**_

_**1) hai: Yes**_

_**2) aristicrat-san: It's actually aristocrat and it was mispronounced because of Kiseki's country drawl and her mockery of the class. She is literally saying 'Mr. Aristocrat' but is being caustic about it.**_


End file.
